When Artist Fall
by Thelifeidonthave
Summary: Tweek left South Park in 5th grade only to be reconnected with Craig Tucker in University. Having an art class with and being assigned his partner allowed him to spend time with his twitchy childhood friend he has feelings for. This story switches between Tweek and Craigs Point of view. Main pairing is Tweek and Craig but Kenny is also paired with like everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Creek fic but I have been such a big fan for so long. I really enjoyed fan fictions where Tweek and Craig are both artist. Craigs music choice was also inspired by another fan fiction. Anyways, R &R and i'll update when ever i can.**

 **….= time has passed**

I see him every day in my art class. Ever since I moved from South Park to Colorado Springs I have seen him everywhere but this is my first time in class with him. Right now, I am a Sophomore in Bemis School of Art. I moved out here with my friends Token and Clyde since we all got into schools in this area. Everything is going well, I visit my family time to time and even started dating, even if it never works out. Everything is all good except for this damn kid.

He is so… Beautiful? Is that weird to say about another guy? He is so focused on his work that I doubt he catches me staring at him from time to time. I have known/stalked him for the past two years but we have never talked. His name is Tweek Tweak which sounds eerily familiar. We have never talked but only shared a few awkward glances. He has these big green eyes with light blonde messy hair. Even with its untamed qualities it layers his heart shaped face quite nicely. His round cheek bones and his cute upturned nose even though the bridge has length to it. He has this pouty look to his lips with the bottom being only slightly bigger. When he focuses or gets nervous he bites down on it and I find that quite adorable. Which is what he's doing right now and it snaps me out of my thoughts. I realize in that moment our teacher has assigned us an assignment where we have to be paired up.

I turn away from the intoxicating blonde to focus on my professor's words. "This assignment will be drawing the portrait of the partner I assign. This will be worked outside of the class room and will be due in 1 week. I will write the pairs on the board and I want you to go to your partner and get to know each other." Shit. I am not the most social person in the world and usually piss off people with first encounters, now I have to hang out with one of these people outside of school? I take a deep sigh and look up at the board to see who my lucky partner is but before I can, an olive-green sweater blocks my view. I look up at the owner of said shirt and make eye contacts with my obsession.

"I-I guess we a-are partners…" I hear the words but I am too busy watching those captivating pouty lips. I just nod and he pulls a stray seat next to me and the easel I picked for the class period. I'm staring at him and can tell he feels uncomfortable but I can't help it. This is the closest I have been to him and can see very light freckles under his eyes along with dark circles. I decide to speak, maybe break this awkward air around us. "Hey, my name is Craig Tucker. Nice to meet you." I say with the nicest tone I can muster. I see him smirk and roll his eyes and I frown my brows at that response. "Hello. I'm T-Tweek Tweak. C-can I get your n-number and a schedule f-for the next w-week t-to see what days we c-can do t-this project?" His voice is very soft and I didn't know he had a stutter. I am a terrible stalker if I didn't know these small facts. "um, yeah. I am actually free after this class period." He tilts his head slightly and looks up at the ceiling, biting that lower lip of his. Please do not do that this close up.

"I a-am as w-well. But my p-place is kind of m-messy at the moment." He stammers out after his deep concentration. "That is fine with me, one of my roommates might be home but other than that my place is all good." I tell him in my normal monotone nasally voice. He smiles in response and our teacher interrupts the conversations going around the class. "To get an understanding of your partner's art style I want you to commission each other. Tell them to draw something for you and have it completed by the end of the class."

….

Class has finally come to an end. Tweek asked me to draw him a coffee cup and I asked for a night sky. It was actually a lot of fun but as we stand up I realize how short this boy is to me. Granted I am taller than average and have long legs but he is at least a foot shorter than me. He looks up at me, pretty sure the same thought just crossed his mind too. He frowns his eyebrows up at me and opens his mouth. "T-that is so unfair. I a-am only 5'4 and y-you are l-like 6'10!" he exclaims standing on his toes and putting his arms up into the air. I chuckle at his assumption of my height. "I am actually 6'5. I have long legs so people don't notice my height until I stand up." I tell him, looking down at the shorter male. He pouts at me and his big eyes give off a puppy dog effect. This guy Is way too cute for his own good. I usher towards the door and he follows me.

"My car is out in the parking lot, we are like 10 minutes away from my apartment."

"H-have you ever been in a-a car accident...?"

"Hmmmm. Nope. I have not."

He breathes a sigh of relief and I give out another slight chuckle. We are almost to my car when I am reminded Clyde is going to be home. "Oh, I want to warn you. My idiot roommate is home and he is kind of overbearing. He is a nice guy but he is hard to get used to." He smiles up at me and nods. We approach the car and I open the door for him. He gives me a weird look then pouts at me. "I m-might be small b-but I a-am not a g-girl." I smile at him but ignore the remark and go to the driver's side of the car. Once we are situated I click on the radio to get some tunes running through the air. I choose a Red Hot Chili Peppers CD. I turn it up to a decent volume and put the car into reverse. As I drive I can hear a small voice coming out of the boy next to me, singing the words to the song which makes me smile.

….

I take out my keys to open the door to the second-floor apartment. Once the door swings open I hear an annoying brunettes voice welcoming me home. I grunt in displeasure as Clyde's arms wrap around me. I push him off and take my shoes off and fling them somewhere in the living room. "I was wondering where you were. You are like 2 minutes late! I was so worried abou- "his sentence cuts off as he sees the small blonde close the door behind us. "Tweek?" Whoa Whoa Whoa. Clyde knows Tweek? "H-Hi Clyde. L-long time n-no see." Whoa Whoa Whoa. Tweek knows Clyde? My head goes from Clyde to Tweek as I open my mouth to speak, I am cut off by the brunet. "Dude no fucking way! Kenny told me you moved out here in 5th grade but I didn't think you would turn up at my apartment with Craig." And that's when it hits me. Tweek is the little spazzy kid that moved away in elementary school that I use to hang out with.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got my first fav and follow in the past 18 hours and tbh that made me really happy so i decided to post up my second chapter already for you.**

 **Thank you so much it means a lot! R &R**

 **Tweeks POV:**

To be completely honest I would never believe I would end up in Craig's place after I moved. It has been around 10 years so I wasn't surprised that Craig forgot about me. He never cared about anything enough to really remember it unless it was about Guinea pigs, Red Racer, or space. I am though surprised when he throws himself on the couch and refuses to look at me. I knew they lived around here but I would have never thought me and Craig were both in the same school for art. Instead of doing my project, I end up having a conversation with Clyde. "When is Kenny coming up next?" Clyde asks me as he leads me to the coffee machine. I think it is actually kind of sweet he remembers my addiction to coffee even though I have lessened my intake of the substance since I was a kid. "H-he is a-actually coming up in a f-few days." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back at me "You know Tweek, you got really cute." Startled by this sudden comment I make an 'eep' sound and he laughs. I can feel the heat crawling up my cheeks so I look back and see Craig finally get up from the couch and come in our direction.

I finish making my coffee and we all sit around a small plastic table placed in the kitchen area. Blowing on the hot liquid I look up at the tall black haired boy sitting in front of me. Time really does wonders for certain people, while I look feminine Craig took on masculine features. His jaw line came in and his face is sculpted. His narrow blank blue eyes haven't changed but his height is over expectations. As I stare at him in his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, I can clearly see muscle definition. With the short sleeve shirt, I can see how muscular his arms are. He has always been attractive but this is just unfair. I look almost exactly like my mom while he took the best features from both his parents. I take a sip of my coffee and look away before I get caught staring.

"Tweek, are you gay?" at this remark I spit out the coffee that was in my mouth. I'm having a coughing fit at the sudden question while Craig gets paper towels and Clyde is laughing. Once I calm down I look at Clyde and ask "W-why would you ask t-that?" He looks up for a second and back at me. "You were staring at Craig and I've always thought you were gay since we were kids." I feel myself blushing as I see Craig raise his eyebrows, questioning the statement Clyde just made. "U-um... to answer y-your question. Y-yes I am." The only people I have told about my sexuality were Kenny and Wendy so this was not an easy thing to do.

"I fucking knew it. Token owes me 10 bucks!" he exclaims, and I am not so happy at that response. Before I can say anything, Craig punches him in the arm and Clyde falls out of the chair. "Craaaaiiiiigggg. That hurt!" he says as he rubs his arm with tears welding in his eyes. I let out a chuckle and Craig grabs my arm in the midst of Clyde's whining. "Hey lets go to my room and talk about this project." I look up in his deep blue eyes and nod. He drags me off to the second door to the left in the small hallway connected to the living room.

Right when I walk in all I see is Craig. There are Red Racer posters along with space related things plastered all over. A queen size bed sits in the middle of the room, with the head board against one of the 4 walls. On one of the other walls it has a desk and an easel against it with art supplies scattered throughout that area and…. an acoustic guitar? I wouldn't think Craig would play an instrument, he was never super interested in music, but seeing all this makes me smile. I end up throwing myself onto his bed and take in the smell of laundry detergent and Craig's natural sent. "You are making yourself pretty comfortable." He tells me in his monotone voice, so I turn my head in his direction and smile. "Y-you owe me for f-forgetting about m-me." As the words escape my mouth I see him tense up while his eyes are still firmly planted on me. He finally lets out a sigh and lays next to me on the bed. "I didn't forget you, I just didn't recognize you." I giggle at his comment because that made me kind of happy. "Well I r-recognized you mister l-long legs."

"Mister long legs?"

"Y-yeah. You have a-always had really l-long legs."

"Is that a physical trait you look for in guys?"

I blush and bury my face back into the dark blue comforter. "M-maybe." Well it's not a lie, anyone I ever even looked twice at had at least one of Craig's physical traits. I do not really know why though. "Can I ask you a few personal questions?" He asks me and I turn my head back to face him. I nod in response. "Have you dated anyone since you moved?" I hesitate to answer, but I do not see any point in not. "I have."

"Were they guys?"

"Y-yes, but I h-have only dated one p-person my whole l-life… b-but I have s-slept with another g-guy without actually d-dating them."

His head snaps over to me in response. "Who." I want to laugh because he almost sounds jealous. "Do y-you want details?" I ask him as I sit up. "Yes." he bluntly stated. I look around and bite my lip out of habit. "O-ok... It w-was my freshman y-year of High s-school a-and I had a feeling I was g-g-gay but never a-acted upon i-it. I don't t-think y-you know but I have kept c-contact with Kenny and Wendy t-these p-past few years. Kenny would c-come up here every few w-weekends to h-hang out with me since I had n-no friends." I chuckle at the memory. "He snuck o-over some V-Vodka and my parents w-were out of town s-so we got drunk. I c-confessed to him t-that I m-might be gay a-and he offered to h-help m-me find out. We had s-sex and that n-night I realized the I-I am g-gay. A f-few y-years later I m-met a guy n-named Josh and w-we dated for like 6 m-months but h-he d-didn't trust me w-with Kenny so we e-ended up breaking up." He looks over at me with large eyes and an open mouth. I can't help but laugh at the gawking childhood friend of mine.

"W-what?" I say trying to break this silence that has fallen upon us. "You got fucked by McCordick?" he says and I tilt my head in question at him, another habit of mine. "Well it's n-not l-like the only t-time we h-have had sex." I tell him and he looks like he doesn't approve of my response, so I decide to drop the topic of Kenny and I. "S-so, what a-about your love l-life mister l-long legs?"

 **AN: Lol there is some foreshadowing in this chapter. sorry if these chapters are short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to write this this now, this is rated M for mature content. If you cannot handle it then please do not read. I will write when it appears before the chapter if there is a large amount of M content brought up. Also, I want to write a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or it's character's. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned throughout the chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Craigs POV:**

I'm filled with thoughts of how the sweet angel I have been obsessing over has been tainted by Kenny Mcwhoredick. I am trying to process his question, but I am honestly too pissed off. Next time I see Kenny I might have to kill him. Maybe that will return Tweek's virginity and I can take it before anyone else can. Wait, did I really just think that? "C-Craig?" I snap out of my weird and over jealous thoughts to look at Tweek. "Repeat the question." He rolls those green eyes at me again. "W-What about y-you? Y-Your l-love life?" I think for a brief moment before I respond. "Want me to start from the beginning of my sexual maturity?" he just nods, so I guess I'll keep my word. "Well the summer before freshman year I lost my virginity at this party. I still have no clue who it was, but I do know I wore a condom and that's all that matters. Throughout my 4 years of high school I have had sex with 4 different girls other than Red, since we dated Junior year. Through college I've dated like, 4 people and banged 3 of them. I guess you can call me a player." I tell him with a smirk. His eyes are slightly wider, just staring at me in disbelief. "Y-You are like K-Kenny. I-is everyone i-in South P-Park a slut?" I laugh at his remark. He has gotten pretty ballsy since we were kids. I am impressed.

"My body count is 9 in the 20 years I've been alive. That's not slut status, so do not compare me to Kenny. His body count is well into the 50s." I say jokingly.

"Oh God! Y-you really th-think so!?" He exclaims. His panicked voice reminds me of our childhood together and I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

His hands are making their way into his blonde hair and proceed to grab a chunk at the base of his scalp. "O-oh god. I f-forgot Kenny sleeps a-around that much. Oh Jesus!" That gets a laugh out of me and I subconsciously weave his hand out of his golden hair. It is softer than I expected. He looks up at me with that puppy dog expression again. "Kenny is a safe guy so there is no need to panic." I tell him as I realize that we are holding hands, but I think he hasn't noticed. "W-well K-Kenny is the only p-person I-I have b-been with s-sexually." You can have sex with me and I will blow that beautiful mind of yours. You will never want anyone else again. Wait, what? "That w-was one of t-the reasons J-Josh and I broke up. I-I was a-afraid to put o-out." He tells me in a bashful manner. He is way too cute. There is no way he's a human. He must be an angel or something.

"Why Kenny?" I blurt out. He looks at me and tilts his head. Maybe he is a puppy and not an angel, or maybe he is this succubus and that's why I'm having these strange thoughts. "Long l-legs." He says with a shy smile. I cock one of my eyebrows and stare at him. We make eye contact and I never realized how hypnotizing his eyes were until now. They are this emerald green color with specks of brown surrounding his pupils. The part that keeps me mesmerized is the ring around his iris. It's a deep blue and it emphasizes the lighter green color. The thickness only showing how big and defined his eyes are. It's intoxicating and I want to stare into them forever. Just then, I come to the realization that he really is a succubus. Seducing me with those beautiful eyes. "Am I your type?" I blurt out, it's the only thing I can manage to say. I'm still trapped in those succubus eyes. The objects that hold me prisoner grow wide while pink crawls onto his cheeks. He then sits up straight and bites his lip. "You h-have n-no clue..." What is that supposed to mean? But before I can ask him, he cuts me off by pulling out his art supplies. I completely forgot that we came here to do our art project. So once realization hit, I was released from the hypnosis.

I follow his movements and head to my desk filled with art supplies. "S-so what days are y-you free?" I look back at him bringing my sketch pad over to the bed. "I am free this Friday and the following weekend." He looks up at the ceiling and turns his attention back to me. "K-Kenny is c-coming up Thursday, but y-you c-can come to m-my place and stay over. We c-can finish the assignment o-over night." Without hesitation I say "Yeah that works for me, but wouldn't that be a hassle to have two people at your place?" He smiles at me, setting up his supplies for the project. "I-I live alone. One of y-you can sleep on t-the pull-out c-couch and my b-bed is big enough f-for two." I decide that over my dead body is Kenny sleeping in the same bed as my ange- I mean succubus. I nod and we are about to start this project when a loud crash erupts from the Living room.

Tweek jumps almost a foot in the air because of the sudden noise. I get off my bed and open my door, only to be greeted by Clyde and Token wrestling on the Living room floor. "Give me my 10 bucks token!" Clyde yells while Token has him in a headlock. "Dude, fuck you. That was in 5th grade." Token tells the flailing brunette. I hear a giggle behind me and it leads my eyes to where Tweek is standing, watching the fiasco go down. "A bet is still a bet and I was right!" Clyde values his bets very much so. He is a fucking wierdo like that. "Clyde, I am going to tell you a few things." Token says to him while tightening his grip on Clyde's throat, resulting in a gargling noise escaping the brunette. Token smiles when he finally gives up struggling. "One. I never said Tweek was or was not gay. I told you 'That could be possible, but you cannot assume those kinds of things'. Two. You do not go asking people about their sexuality then telling them that you won 10 dollars because of the new information." I look back over to Tweek and he is wearing a satisfied smile. I guess he agrees with Token and appreciates his effort to defend him.

I knock on the hallway wall and it catches the attention of all three boys. "I agree Token. I think he needs to be punished. Like cleaning up whatever broke, along with the whole apartment this weekend." Token smiles in agreement and let's go of Clyde. The idiot drops to the floor with a thud and begins to complain about his new responsibilities. Token comes up to us and holds out his hand for Tweek to shake. I look back and see Tweek is hiding behind me with his hand extended towards Token's. Another instant where he fills me with nostalgia. Token flashes his camera-ready smile "It is good to see you again Tweek. I am sorry about Clyde, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed." He says with two large shakes of the others hand. Tweek is eyeing Token and they begin to narrow. "What a-are you guys e-eating!? You are a-all s-so tall! Even C-Clyde is! This i-is so u-unfair! I am the o-only one t-that has b-barely grown!" he exclaims with a puff and a pout. He has a point though. Clyde is a good 5'11 and Token is 6 foot. We are all pretty tall.

Token just laughs and ruffles Tweek's hair, making his way back to Clyde. He looks at me with the cutest expression. I know that he is trying to be angry but it is like staring at a kitten. He turns away with a huff and says we need to get back to work. I follow him, but all that's on my mind is the ways I can rid his body of Kenny's presents and those succubus eyes.

 **AN: I honestly spend more time editing then actually writing. Next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, like I kind of lied, it is the next chapter that is longer this one is actually kind of short. So i might post up the next one soon. I also want to say there is a love triangle and like suggested chemistry of other charters but focus is fully on Tweek x Craig. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Tweeks POV:**

I am woken up by my doorbell being rung repeatedly. I groan and get out of my comfortable king size bed. Even with the consumption of less caffeine I still have insomnia, so sleeping is a luxury. I was able to sleep a solid five hours, and I really wanted to continue with my longish slumber. Obviously that isn't going to happen. "KENNY SHUT UP." I yell approaching my apartment door, but the annoying ringing still fills the empty space of my apartment. I open the door violently for the 6'3 dirty blonde. He has his hair cut short, styled messily with bangs just above his eyebrows that are brushed over to the side. Kenny over the years has gotten an abundance of piercings. His ears are covered in metal and he has a labret piercing. You can't see it through his orange hoodie that's slung over a white shirt but he also has his nipples pierced. He does not look like he got a full ride to law school, especially the same one Kyle got accepted to. Speaking of Kyle, he is standing next to Kenny with his Polaroid camera hanging around his neck. Photography is a hobby he picked up from Cartman which suits him.

"You look so pretty when you wake up." Kenny says winking as he makes a kissing gesture. I respond with an 'argh' noise and let them inside. I like to think I am in debt to Kenny. He is the one that helped me with my coffee addiction and it really mellowed me out. It helped me sleep better but I still have quite a few medications to take. Anti-depressants, Anxiety medication, ADHD medication, some pills to help with my twitching and stutter, and medication for chronic insomnia as needed. He has also helped with emotional issues. He is a great person I think to myself, reminiscing about the past. I go to the small kitchen separated from the living room by a half-wall and take my medication.

I head to my living room after taking multiple pills to get through the day. When I get there, I see Kenny making himself at home as Kyle catches me off guard with the sound of his Polaroid taking a picture. "Sorry Tweek. You just looked so cute." He tells me while removing it from the cartridge and shaking it back and forth. I smile at the red head boy who honestly isn't that bad looking either. He's taller than me but not by much. He is also feminine looking but has more manly features than I… Am I really that gay? I'm always think about how attractive males around me are. Stop that Tweek. "Kyle had this weekend off and I wanted to hang out with you both. Hope you don't mind." I shake my head in response and look around the room then back at Kenny. Speaking of attractive males, "C-Craig is coming o-over tomorrow." I tell them both. Kenny and Kyle's eyes grow wide in shock at my statement. "No fucking way." Kenny bolts up from the couch and throws his arm around me. "You and Craig? That's amazing man. Maybe you should show him your 'stripper' moves." He says while moving his eyebrows up and down at me while Kyle laughs.

There is a reason Kenny mentioned my "stripper moves". Ok so once I went out to South Park to hang out with everyone during spring break a year ago. I got dragged to Bebe's house by Wendy and Kenny. When I got to the house there was alcohol, a stripper pole, with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters. After a few drinks I guess I ended up being a really good pole dancer. That was the first time I took initiative to have sex with Kenny, he claims that night I was "exceptionally seductive". I do not have fond memories of that night though. I roll my eyes at both of them. "If you can g-get a pole and me d-drunk e-enough I will do it." I say and Kenny raises his eyebrows challengingly. "You have yourself a deal there Twink." At this sound of this stupid nickname I throw his arm off me and groan. Kyle hears me and decides to use his Polaroid to take another picture.

He shakes it and begins to examine the new photo and smiles. Probably because Cartman will like the picture he took. I guess Kyle and Cartman have this thing where Kyle must take at least 10 pictures he will like. If Kyle does, he will continue supplying film. If not, he gets the camera back. Just between me and me, I think Cartman has a soft spot for Kyle. Yes, they fight all the time still but I bet anything that he loves all of his pictures no matter the quality and would never take that camera back. Plus, Kyle shares this hobby with him because of him and he takes a lot of pride in that.

Kenny sits back down on the couch and peaks at the picture. "Cartman is going to like the lighting in that one." He tells Kyle pointing at the picture. You can just see Kyle's face light up at that statement. "Right!? I was just thinking that. That fat-ass will eat his words, saying I don't know what good lighting is." Kenny laughs and I giggle at Kyle's comment. I think it is funny how everyone calls Cartman fat-ass even though he is physically fit now. He decided that he really needed to get his life together and stop eating so badly. He is like a beefcake now and is super-hot, it is like, really surreal and I do not like thinking about it. I still hate him.

"Take some good pictures of Tweek and Craig together Kyle. I want to have some to show Tweek when they get married." I feel my whole body heat up at his words. Kyle found out I was gay because of Kenny's big mouth so I don't have to filter myself around Kyle. Even if this is the case, why does he keep saying things like that? Craig is straight first of all, and I am a guy. I know that guys have hit on me before thinking I was a girl but Craig knows very well that I have nothing that girls have. "Only if Tweek makes me the best man." Kyle says taking another picture of me. "Another good one!" "Why are you guys saying things like that?" I ask and they both look at me like I'M crazy. "Dude, you have had the hots for Craig since we got you guys to fight." Kyle says and takes another picture, probably because I have gotten a shade redder than before. "That is not true!"

It is though, very, very true. Very accurate as well, curse you Kyle. Kenny knows better than anyone how bad I have it for Craig but Kyle doesn't need to know that as well. I also do not need any false hope. I always try my hardest to suppress my feelings and try to pretend why every guy I am interested in has a "Craig trait". There is no chance in hell Craig and I will happen. They both know I am in denial and roll their meddling eyes at me. "You never know Tweek, you are like a succubus. If you tried hard enough you can change any mans sexuality. Plus, you are way too good in bed. The best sex I have had is with you, no offence Kyle." Kyle just rolls his eyes and I rethink my friendship with Kenny, he might end up killing me by making myself fry my brain. A clever way to get away with murder. When I am about to protest his comment, he gets up and stretches. "Well I have a mission to complete." He announces to the room, winking in my direction, and with that he was gone. I sigh and take my place next to Kyle who is putting the developed pictures into a photo book, also provided by Cartman.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has some M content and this is the first time I have written anything like this so I apologize if it is not good. Also at the end of this chapter, one of the characters got embarrassed and said a thing about suicide. So like you can decide if you can read that or not. It's like two words but just in case. Also, thank you to the people that have commented I'm so happy that you like this story so far. And thank you for the follows and favs. I hope this chapter is long, it's longer than the others. Enjoy!**

 **...= time has passed**

 **Craigs POV:**

Well, it is Friday and I am standing in front of Tweek's apartment door, debating on going in. I can hear Tweek yelling and only what I can assume is a Kenny McCormick laughing. I make up my mind to stop being a bitch and ring the doorbell. The yelling stops and I hear the sound of said door being unlocked. I am welcomed by the small blonde's pretty face. "H-hi Craig. Come i-in but I w-want to s-say sorry f-for Kenny b-beforehand." I just nod and walk into his open living room. What catches my eye is a stripper pole in the middle of it. I look down at Tweek in question and he just groans. "I w-woke up this morning to…. T-this." He says gesturing to the firmly placed silver pole. Just then a dirty blonde walks out wearing only a towel and dripping water. "K-Kenny! Dry off in the bathroom! You are getting the carpet wet!" Tweek yells out at him. "You would be surprised how many times I have been told that." And at that, Tweek makes his adorable angry face. As he is pouting and shooting Kenny glares my attention changes to the dirty blonde when he says my name.

"Come give me a hug." I give him my signature finger instead and sit on the couch waiting for this asshole to leave. He also pouts but it doesn't give off the same effect like Tweek's. "Kenny! Now!" Tweek firmly says pointing to the open bathroom door. Kenny just smiles and sticks out his tongue, exposing the jewelry pierced through it and winks. Tweek freezes and I can see his ears have gone red and this pisses me off. He's flirting with my Tweek right in front of me. God damn it Craig stop having these thoughts. He goes into the bathroom, satisfied with Tweek's reaction. Tweek knows this and just huffs when the door closes while throwing himself onto the couch next to me. Pouting with his eyebrows frowned and arms crossed in front of his chest. I look at him, "Want me to beat him up for you? I wouldn't mind doing so." I ask, well more like a request. I honestly want to hit him.

His pout turns into a smile and he shakes his head. "T-that's ok. Kenny i-is just being K-Kenny." Before I can get an insult in I hear a camera shutter go off. I turn in the direction and see a red headed Jew pulling a picture out of a polaroid camera. Kyle's here too? Why does he have a camera? Does he have pictures of Tweek and would he let me have some? Craig, fuck, stop that. "Hello Craig, it's been awhile, how have you been?" I glare at him. "I've been to Peru." he glares back at me. "Jesus Christ Craig, get the fuck over it man." No. I will never get over it. So I flip him off too.

I look back over to Tweek who I realize is wearing another sweater but this time it is gray and 2 sizes too big. It is past his hips to where his legs are just sticking out, hidden in some black sweatpants, it's a good look for him but it makes him look even smaller. In this thought process, my mind wonders to what he would look without those clothes. He is very pale, is the rest of his body a shade lighter? Does he have those light freckles anywhere else? What are his sensitive spots and what color are his nipples? Gay guys are supposed to have sensitive nipples, right? Before I can explore this idea any further, Tweek's small hand touches my wrist and points to the hallway in his apartment. I get the hint that he wants to get this project done so I lift myself up from the couch and make my way to that direction.

There are three doors in the hallway, one at the end, one on the right and one on the left. We go into the room on the left, expecting to see his bedroom. So, when we walk in and I see a shit-ton of art related things I am taken aback. The floor is hardwood unlike the living room and there are canvases, paints, sketch pads, finished works, beanbag chairs along with a desk chair, an easel, and a large desk-like table throughout the room. It is completely decked out in everything an artist would need. He heads over to the sketch pad he uses for our class and looks at me. "W-we should start working. After nine K-Kenny will use everything i-in his power to get us t-to stop." He tells me with a shy smile. I just nod and plop onto the beanbag chair closest to me. Tweek follows my action by placing another beanbag chair a foot away from my vicinity.

….

I stand up and stretch as Tweek and I finish this damn project. It is around 9 pm and I wonder what Kenny is planning for the night ahead of us. Right on time, Kenny bursts into the room making Tweek squeak in surprise. "All right ladies. It is time to stop being good students and get to the fucking fun." I give him a blank stare and Tweek shoots him a glare as he begins to exit the room. Now all four of us are in the living room with two bottles of UV Blue Vodka. Oh, this is going to be fun, not. So I just sit down on the floor by the coffee table and watch as Kenny stands on the couch to make an announcement. What else am I going to do? Kenny begins to speak, "My friends, amigos, Tomodachi's, Fraynds- "

"Kenny, we fucking get it. Get on with it." Kyle tells the dirty blonde. Kenny hides his eye roll with a smile. Like Kyle has room to talk about speeches. He is the worse person, everything had to come with a speech. I tell myself that's a good point, but Kenny interrupts my "self-to-self" shit talk by clearing his throat.

"Tonight will be a night for the books. As you may or may not know, Tweek told me 'If you can g-get a pole and me d-drunk e-enough I will do it'." Kenny tells us, mocking Tweek's stutter which results in a pillow being thrown at his head.

He laughs at the small tantrum and continues on "I, Kenny McCormick, have an obligation to get Tweek drunk enough to pole dance. So, we are going to play a game I like to call, 'never have I ever'. Along with a fun game of 'dare Tweek to pole dance'." He says proudly.

I raise an eyebrow in question while Tweek grumbles, Kyle laughs, and Kenny gets out 4 shot glasses. We all sit around the coffee table while Kenny pours the liquor into the small glasses. "Kenny I hate you." I turn to look at the owner of such harsh words. Tweek is looking at Kenny like an angry cat and Kenny just flashes him a toothy grin. Tweek makes an aggravated noise while crossing his arms, pouting again. I take my eyes away from him to raise my eyebrow in question specifically at Kenny. He reads my mind and begins to speak. "You see here, everyone has that one alcohol that completely fucks them up. Mine is Tequila- ""Mine is Whiskey" Kyle intervenes. Kenny just nods and gestures his hand to Tweek. "This lovely guys fucks-me-up drink is this blessed UV Blue." He says presenting the bottle and Kyle claps for him.

Tweek just grumbles and Kenny puts on a serious face. "It is time. Kyle, take the picture." And before any kind of warning, we are all smooshed together while Kyles polaroid snaps film evidence of the moment. "I'll start then." Tweek finally says with a devilish grin. I am pretty excited for the night ahead of us. Good job Kenny. "Try me Tweek," Kenny says challengingly. Tweek bites his bottom lip before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Never h-have I ever had s-sex with someone I d-did not k-know." Tweek lets out in triumph. Kenny and I both take a shot and it burns my throat all while warming my insides. Kenny laughs after downing the drink and refills the newly emptied glasses. "You're next Craig," Kenny tells me. I really want to see Tweek pole dance. Sorry, Tweek.

"Never have I ever… Slept with Kenny." Kenny laughs so hard he rolls onto the floor and Tweek gives me this look like I betrayed him. I just smile at him and he pouts. Soooooo cute. Him and Kyle both take a shot. Wait, what?

"My turn!" the ginger announces with excitement. "Since we are getting dirty, never have I ever slept with someone while I was drunk." Kyle says and Tweek groans again. Tweek, Kenny and I all take another shot and the glasses are filled just as fast as they were consumed. Kenny is finally up and Tweek has already taken two shots.

"Never have I ever been fucked in the ass." Kenny says staring Tweek down. I think Tweek just… growled at him? Kyle laughs and takes his shot with Tweek.

"My urn." Tweek says, in only a way that someone who is about to get hammered would say. "Never have I ever pu my dick in anyone!" he exclaims placing his pointer finger tipsily to Kenny's chest. I notice that his stutter has been taken over by the slurring of his words. Useful information to know, though, I tell myself as Kyle, Kenny and I all take our shots.

Tweek is smiling proudly and I am trying to think of something that will get Tweek to drink. "Never have I ever… given a blowjob?" Kenny, Tweek and Kyle down another glass. My goal has been completed. Sooooo happy.

"Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex." Kyle says looking directly at a rosy-cheeked Tweek. "Kenny! I can't believe you oold him tha!" he exclaims while aiming a punch at the same place he touched Kenny a few seconds ago. Kenny just laughs and Tweek is the only one that drinks.

"Three more." Kenny announces to us. I can feel a slight buzz right now so, I hope that means we are planning on stopping soon. McCormick takes his turn, "Never have I ever, lied about being a virgin." And with that, Tweek takes another shot. "This ish so unfair. I don't like alking about my sex life to people I'm na close with, so I jus shay I am a virgin. I shouldn be punished for tha, _Kenny_." Kenny just smiles with his shot glass in hand, waiting for Tweek to take his turn. Tweek looks up and puts his finger on his chin, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Never have I ever had a hreesome." Kenny is the only one that takes a shot and I guess this is my final turn. "Never have I ever pole danced." I say looking down at Tweek. He sticks his tinted blue tongue out at me and takes a shot with Kenny.

"Ok, never have I ever, dated a guy." Kyle says during his turn and only Tweek takes a shot. That's eight shots in a row for Tweek, and it obviously just caught up with him. Kenny stands up and grabs Tweek's small hands to help him off the ground. He obediently follows the other blonde while mumbling under his breath. Kenny leads him to the pole and sits a good 4 feet away from where the pole and Tweek are. He begins to play the song I'm In Love With A Stripper by T-pain and Tweek begins to drunkenly sway.

Kyle and I follow Kenny's example and observe Tweek from the same spot. When the first verse begins, his body hits the pole and he begins to slide down till his shoulder blades are the only thing keeping him from falling. I am concerned that maybe he is too drunk to dance, but I get distracted by the pale skin his sweater exposed when his back slid down the stripper pole. But right when the song says "pecan brown" his hips thrust up in sync with the beat. I am too surprised to be relieved that he is ok. Even my body reacts before I know it. My eyes widen as his arms grab the top of the pole, sliding his body back up to stand. He turns to the side with his right arm fully extended up the pole and his left lined up with his chest. He then picks his legs off the ground and spins to the right side of the pole.

He does the same sliding movement from the beginning but with his full back touching the pole as his legs bend on each side of him. All while his ass seductively slides down, almost connecting with the floor. He stands up fully, with his body facing us and picks himself off the ground, lifting himself sideways with his hands in opposite directions on the pole, till his legs wrap around the top. He changes the position of his hands so they are both towards the bottom and perfectly times his drunken body with the lyric "To the floor" by sliding his hands down to the base. He holds his figure sideways again but crosses his wrists so the front of him is facing the ceiling. He hovers over the floor till his feet connect with the surface. He drags his frame back up, putting his arms back into the same position as his first trick. He lifts himself off the floor and begins rotating his body around the pole, he releases his right hand and places it back on the pole towards the bottom, all while keeping the motion going.

The pole is now placed in the curve of his waist and his legs proceed to wrap around it, allowing him to release his right hand again. He continues rotating around the silver pillar till the chorus begins. He places his feet back on the ground and begins to roll his hips against the pole. He picks his body up again this time with a bounce to his step. His legs straddle the top again but this time latching onto the pole with the crook of his right knee. His body is now hanging upside down with only the support of one of his legs. He is still spinning but stops when he grabs the middle of the pole when the second part of the chorus starts. He flips his body upright again with his hands still holding on, till his back is against the pole. While his legs are spread to each side of him, he slowly rotates, lowering himself to the ground. He ends up facing us when his ass connects to the ground, legs spread eagle in our direction, all while the second verse begins. After all of that, I can see those eyes of his so clearly. They are fogged over with lust as he gasps for air, slightly sweaty, with a face the screams "fuck me". This is just too provocative, it's like I just watched porn. Wait. This is proof. This is proof that he is a succubus. There is no way anyone can do something like that. I have no doubt in my mind. He is not human.

He stops doing all the special moves from the beginning of the song. Now he just spins his body like when he first grabbed onto the pole along with some hip thrusts and "dropping it low". Kenny serenaded Tweek throughout his performance. Once the song ends Kenny just puts it on repeat just to sing to Tweek again. Tweek is being less of a stripper and more just drunk dancing with Kenny, so I decide to take my attention somewhere else. It didn't work very well because my attention went back to something Tweek related. Damn it Craig. When I look over at Kyle who has well over 20 new polaroid pictures. I move closer to him to get a better look at the documentation of Tweek's weird talent. My attention, though, is turned to the red head who is giggling. I look at him in question and he points to my lap. "You might want to get rid of that." He says to me trying to cover up his laughter. What the fuck is he talking about? I was really confused, so when I looked down at my lap and saw that my dick was rock solid, I contemplated suicide. This is not happening.

 **AN: I spend more time editing than I do writing and that's what takes me awhile to post. This was fun to write but I had to look up pole dancing videos. Also, Tweek isn't a succubus, Craig just doesn't know how to deal with his feelings so he blames mythical things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kind of like a background/filler chapter? I hope you guys like it. I won't be able to update for awhile because I'm finishing up my first year of college. So around mid may I will update again. I hope writers' block doesn't get me down. I'm having trouble writing chapter 7 because I want to write more interaction before on of the large impacts on the story happens. Thank you so much for the comments they honestly make me so happy. Well, enjoy this filler chapter.**

 **Past Tweeks POV:**

There are a few very awful and awkward things that can happen in this world, one of those very things just took place. Kenny and I just got back from a party at Bebe's. In my intoxicated state, I decided that I wanted to indulge in some sexual activity. Everything was going fine until I moaned out the name "Craig". Kenny's hips stopped moving and I looked up at the large male hovering above me in question. He has a very amused face and that's when I realize what I just did. In the moment of embarrassment, I feel myself sober up along with my dick taking a flaccid form. I guess from my bodies reaction, Kenny knows exactly what is going through my mind because he burst into laughter. To top it off that asshole continues where he left off all while laughing his ass off.

That was about 30 minutes ago. So now, I am sitting at the edge of his bed wrapped in his bedsheets. Along with my face firmly placed in my hands to keep my head from falling off, because it can happen. Not only did my attempts of getting off fail but Kenny is having a laughing fit after finishing off inside of me. He is laying on his back just laughing at the traumatic event that just occurred. This isn't funny for me Kenny. When his laughter seems to calm down, he just starts laughing harder while rolling around. I groan at him, feeling my embarrassment becoming worse.

He finally sits up beside me, wiping tears from his eyes. "Ok. Ok. I'm done I promise." Kenny tells me with his left hand placed on his heart and his right next to his face like he's taking an oath. I just groan at him and place my face back into the safety of my hands.

"Few questions though." Kenny says.

"Kenny... No." I mutter.

"First question. Do I look like Craig Tucker? I know we are both pretty attractive but, I am like, a Grecian god." Kenny says with his signature Kenny McCormick cockiness. I just grunt at him.

"Second question. If that is the case, does that mean you have fallen for me Tweek?"

I snap my head out of my hands to face him, embarrassment and fear taking over my features. "W-what do you mean…?" I ask him, but I know exactly what he means. He just gives me a smile that I have become weak to, it makes me remember that I can talk to Kenny about anything. Yes, we are technically just sex friends, but I know Kenny cares about me so I let out a well-deserved sigh.

"I-is it that obvious?" I ask him with slight panic in my voice. He just chuckles at me while standing up to grab our clothes. "No, it's not. Craig was right, you are a very good actor Tweek even if you think you are not." He tells me while throwing one of his t-shirts and my boxers at me. "I have an intimate relationship with you and known you basically all my life. I know when you treat or act differently around someone." I blush at his statement. Kenny is right, he knows everyone's true nature and habits. I decide to follow his example and get dressed. Once we are fully clothed we sit on the floor with our backs against his childhood bed.

"When you were with Craig as kids, you looked at him differently. You would smile at him differently, hide behind him when you were nervous like you knew he could protect you. You just had a lot of confidence in him that you had in no one else. Always wanting to be standing next to him or in his vicinity." He states looking up at the ceiling. I let out a small chuckle because of how perceptive Kenny really is. "Jealous?" I ask playfully He gives me that heartwarming smile again.

"Just a little bit. You haven't seen him in almost a decade but still end up moaning his name during my hard work?" I laugh at his comment and feel a bit better about the event that took place, but it doesn't last long. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. My eyes start to sting slightly as I bury my face into my knees. A good while of silence passes and I finally speak up. "Kenny. I'm g-going to tell you t-things that I r-refuse to say o-out loud." I calm myself down and look directly at Kenny, he nods. I smile and bite my lip to gather my thoughts. Maybe I am still drunk because I feel my sanity coming undone.

"The d-day you, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman instigated in a f-fight against Craig and I was the d-day I started having feelings for h-him. At first, I just didn't want to f-fight him. I saw no p-point in it but I had to defend m-myself. We were in the hospital together for a s-solid two days, and during those days I learned t-that Craig is actually really nice." I hear Kenny scoff in disagreement and I roll my eyes. "I learned about t-the things he likes and we pieced together that you g-guys are just assholes that made everything u-up. After that day, I became p-part of his little group b-but spent most of my time with just him. When I was with him I w-would stop shaking so much, I would stop p-pulling my hair out, I felt like I was always i-inside my center with him around. He made me happy but it wasn't a f-feeling I had with anyone else." Kenny looks like he's absorbed in my story so I decide to continue.

"From the day w-we fought till now, he has never l-left my mind. I made one or t-two friends at my new school but n-never felt the way I did with C-Craig. When middle school s-started, I was never interested in females. I thought m-maybe it was because I looked so much l-like one. I ended up having a lot of female friends and they would call me t-their "gay friend". That's when it c-clicked that I might be, in fact, gay. From t-then on, I started looking at m-my feelings for Craig in a r-romantic light. It all made sense but I n-never felt that way about t-the guys around me, so I thought m-maybe I'm some type of Craig-o-sexual." This statement made Kenny laugh so I slapped his leg. He chuckled a few more times before making a zipping motion across his lips.

"I felt like t-this until the d-day you took my virginity and r-realized I am gay." Kenny does a small bow and I roll my eyes again. "Here's the p-part that I don't like admitting though." I tell him. He gives me a serious look of anticipation. I let out a sigh, stopping my brain from over analyzing, and release the words from the confines of my mind. "I love Craig Tucker. I have since we were kids. I have n-never felt that way a-about anything in my life. Like, I love y-you Kenny and trust you, but Craig is a w-whole different matter. I w-want to h-hold him and kiss h-him and be with him. I want to be the o-only one in the w-world that knows e-everything about h-him." My voice cracks and my eyes begin to sting again. Unlike before, the tears overflow from my eyes causing the moisture to drip onto my knees.

I make a few sobbing noises and breathe so I can continue. "I think he is the only o-one for me Kenny, If I end u-up with a-anyone else I will always want Craig. I love him so m-much. I really don't w-want to feel like this t-though. Like you said, I haven't b-been near him in a-almost a decade! I know for a fact he is straight, Wendy t-told me stories about h-him in high school. I refuse to l-look at recent pictures of him, I'm a-afraid that my heart will e-explode. Guys I l-like have black hair, long legs, or h-have a nasally voice! Kenny, it will n-never happen and I just w-want these feelings to g-go away." I finally say. I love Craig Tucker but I hate it. I don't want to love him and want to do everything I can to keep these feelings from surfacing.

Before I know it, I begin to sob. I hate crying. I am an ugly crier, I get extremely red and my eyes get super puffy, worsening the dark circles I already have. My eyes are blurred by the water escaping from them but I can feel Kenny's thumb caressing my cheek. I subconsciously lean my face into his hand allowing small whimpers to escape from my throat. My eyes stop producing the physical proof of my sadness and Kenny proceeds to wipe it all away. A few more sniffles come from me and I look up at Kenny. He is wearing that warm smile again which warms me up inside. "Tweek." The sudden mention of my name brings my attention to the new serious expression across Kenny's face.

"I care about you a lot and I hope you know that." I nod because I do know that. "Good. Now, I have no clue about Craig. I have no idea if he can fall for you, I personally think you can have anyone you want. If you want him, I will do everything in my power to make that happen. If you want to forget about him, I will do anything to help you." He tells me with my face between his large hands. I reach out to his, returning the gesture. I smile and nod while pulling his face towards my own. His hands release themselves to make their way down to my waist. Our lips are now a short distance from meeting and I whisper, "Make me only think about you right now." And with that Kenny closes the distance, planting a heartfelt kiss against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**I found some time to post up a new chapter. I meant to say I was having trouble writing chapter 8, but I've gotten it written. Working on chapter 9. I hope you guys like the last chapter, I tried to make it emotional. Thank you fo much for Following, Favoriting, and reviewing. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Craigs POV:**

I have been laying here for the past 10 minutes remembering the events that took place last night. I learned a lot of sexual things about Tweek. I learned that he is very talented when it comes to pole dancing. I also remember jerking off in the bathroom because of said pole dancing, changing into basketball shorts, taking another picture, a few more drinks, quite a few smoke breaks I guess, my pack is empty, another picture, and waking up with Tweek only wearing boxers next to me. I was right about his skin being lighter than his face. He is littered with beauty marks but not enough to be called freckles. I also caught a glimpse of his nipples like I wanted. I honestly don't know what I was expecting but when I saw the rosy skin on his chest, I got too excited. Meaning I popped a chub just from glancing at another guy's bare chest.

I obviously can't jerk it at the moment because the reason for my erection is attached to me. I decide to stare at the ceiling, thinking about Kenny to contradict my arousal. It works very well, I am glad too because Kyle walks into the bedroom moments after, taking more pictures. He goes around to Tweek and tries to gently wake him up. He just grumbles and pulls himself closer to me, nuzzling his face into my chest. "Tweek, wake up or I'll have to get Kenny." Kyle says touching Tweek's shoulder. I feel his face contort on my chest in confusion. He starts to feel me up like Kyle is lying to him or just so he doesn't have to open his eyes. I didn't mind till one of his hands ends up grabbing my dick through my shorts. I just tense up and Tweek shoots up and backs away so fast he almost falls off the bed.

"I-I-I-I am so sorry I th-th-thought you w-were K-K-Kenny." Tweek says as Kyle laughs. "You called?" Kenny says poking his head into the bedroom. He gives Kyle a confused look while said Jew tries to catch his breath. "I told Tweek if he didn't wake up I would have to get you. He didn't believe me so he felt Craig up to make sure it wasn't you. He grabbed his dick and realized right away it wasn't you!" He says bursting into laughter. Tweek is a deep shade of red, trying to hide it with his hands.

"Kenny. I have no clue what is better. The fact that Tweek grabbed Craig's cock or that he could tell that he wasn't you by groping his junk!" Kyle exclaims falling to the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't keep standing. I tell Tweek that it is fine and to not worry about it. He peeks at me through his fingers and nods. I was too irritated with the fact that Tweek knows Kenny's penis way too well to get a hard on. Somewhat grateful I stand up and make my way to Kenny. When we make eye contact he points towards the living room. I make my way to the direction after watching Tweek slam his pillow onto Kyle.

He points again but this time to the front door indicating he needs to talk to me outside. We both throw on our sweaters and head to the concrete balcony that lays in front of all the other apartment doors. Kenny reaches into his pocket and grabs his pack of Newport's. He flips open the top and holds it out to me. I like to smoke Marlboros, but right now I'm not picky, so I take one of the white sticks out and place it in my mouth. He does the same and we both light up the tobacco product simultaneously. I inhale the first puff of smoke, bringing it down into my lungs and holding it there for a few seconds before I slowly exhale a cloud of gray. I feel the slight nicotine buzz which encourages me to take another drag. Kenny and I lean against the outside railing facing Tweek's apartment door.

"You know." He finally says and I focus my attention on him, tapping the excess ash off my cancer stick. He takes a drag before speaking again, "If Tweek asked me to abstain from sex I would." My eyes go wide at the sudden statement. I really want to laugh but Kenny doesn't break his serious expression, so I know he's not fucking with me. "If he asked me to die for him, I gladly would. If he told me to only give him attention, I would cut off contact with everyone and give him everything he wants. If he told me that he never wanted to speak to me again, I would fight as hard as I could for him to change his mind." He tells me with heavy emotion. This makes me highly uncomfortable. I barely know how to handle my own emotions let alone deal with someone else telling me about theirs. When I say nothing, he turns his head to face me like he is about to throw down some real shit. God fucking damn it.

"I care about him a lot Craig. If you are aiming for him, take him soon." He tells me. Well, that is some pretty real shit. I sigh inside my head because if I did on the outside I'm afraid Kenny might start ranting about how I don't deserve Tweek. Have to admit though, dudes fucking perceptive. I hate when other people know my own thoughts better than ME, the person with said thoughts. Ok, if I admit it, I like Tweek but I hate that Kenny had to say something to make me realize it. And yeah, last night I figured my thing for Tweek is not just some kind of appreciation for how cute he is, but I'm not fucking telling this asshole that. I guess he realizes I'm not going to talk and continues this one-sided conversation.

"You and him. You guys are good together. You will be good for him and him for you. He is kind of emotional and you don't know what emotions are." He tells me with a chuckle. That's going in my grudge file, McCormick. "I'm giving you a month, if you guys are not dating by then, I will come back here and I will make sure he is never single again. Understand?" Wait wait wait. Dating? I'm barely coming to terms that I have romantic feelings for a guy and he wants me to ask him out in a month? I just stare at him in disbelief. He rolls his eyes at me and pinches his nose, "Yes Kenny, I understand. I am a huge bitch though, so I'll probably pussy out." He says with a nasal voice. Keep it up McCormick, see what happens.

He laughs and flicks his cigarette butt over the railing. "It wouldn't be Kenny-like of me to leave without saying something inappropriate." He gets closer so his mouth is only a few inches from my ear and whispers, "Tweek is amazing in bed. A whole different person. Imagine how he was on that pole but times ten." He pulls away slightly before adding "And since he isn't a girl, you can be rougher with him. He also has this spot on his neck. It's on the right side of his trapezius." Kenny says, placing his index finger in the right crook of his neck. "Bite here and it drives him crazy." And with that, he winks at me before he goes back into Tweek's apartment.

He leaves me outside with a cigarette that is mostly ash now and my thoughts. Why does he have to say something like that? So, does this mean if I fail to ask Tweek out in a month, my chances will be nonexistent? Is sex with Tweek really that amazing that it could whip _Kenny McCormick_? So many questions, little to no answers. I groan while disposing of my cigarette butt the same way as the dirty blonde. I open the front door to enter the living room where the other three are gathered. Tweek is throwing a small fit while Kyle brags about the pictures he took last night. Kenny is sitting on the couch laughing like our conversation never happened. I sit on the couch with him to watch Tweek throw his tantrum. "Burn them. Now." Tweek says pointing at the polaroid pictures scattered across the small table.

"Tweek, Tweek, Tweek." Kyle says as he shakes his head. "That is like me asking you to burn one of your paintings. That is my artwork Tweek." Kyle explains but Tweek seems like he doesn't care.

"I wouldn't paint you pole dancing!" Tweek yells. Kyle clutches his chest like his heart just broke and gathers his "artwork" into a pile. Kyle is starting to act a lot like… Cartman. I shiver at the thought as Kyle places the pictures into his bag. "Let's all catch-up. It's been awhile and I bet Craig is curious how everyone is doing."

"Actually I re- "

" Tweek why don't you start?" Kyle says interrupting me. I turn my attention to the squirming blonde under my gaze.

"W-well. Let me start with this a-apartment." He tells me, looking around and smiling. "My m-mom and dad bought this apartment w-when we first moved o-out here, So w-we could p-put more money into the coffee shop. It's c-close to the school so t-they let me s-stay here. I pay utilities and miscellaneous o-o-other things, and I work at the coffee s-shop they own." I nod at him to continue. "Well, I g-guess I'll talk about s-school and stuff." He says with a shy smile.

"I started drawing s-seriously during m-middle school. It was relaxing and really h-helped with my anxiety. I told m-my parents how I wanted to go t-to university for art. They wanted m-me to take over their s-shop, so there wasn't a l-lot of support c-coming from them. We c-came to an agreement that I-I pay for a-art school and they w-will pay for me to get a b-business degree. I'm getting my m-major in fine arts, then t-taking classes for b-business at the community college. At first, I w-wasn't very happy, but after thinking a-about it a lot I g-gave in. I realized that o-once I owned t-the shop, I could d-do whatever I want w-with it." He says with excitement in his voice. "Once I own it, I'm g-going to fix it u-up as some kind of h-hipster art café." A big smile comes across his face that becomes contagious.

"That's a really good idea." I tell him. His eyes sparkle with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Well Craig. What about you?" Kenny asks, bringing my attention away from Tweek. It is kind of embarrassing to talk about my future with people other than Clyde and Token. Something about Tweek talking about it though convinces me to speak up.

"I want to be an Art Therapist. I was talking to a counselor my junior year of high school, I told him I like drawing but I really didn't have any interest in strictly art. He mentioned art therapy, I gathered some information about the career, decided I wouldn't get bored with it and took a psychology class in high school. Senior year I got a scholarship at Bemis School of Art. Then I'm going to another school for psychology. So, that's what I'm doing." I tell them with no emotion in my voice.

Tweek looks at me with a sense of pride in his expression. It makes me feel fuzzy knowing he is proud of me. "My turn!" My attention is turned back to Kenny. His arm slings over my shoulder for a half embrace. The happy feelings in me vanish and annoyance takes over. Kenny clears his throat like the night before when he announced our drinking game.

"My story is not one as noble. Our Tucker has grown into a fine young man." He sniffs and wipes away a fake tear. I grunt to show how annoyed I am with this situation I have been pulled into. "You see here my boy. I am smarter than I look. This little fact got me a full ride to law school." My eyebrow shoots up. Kenny McCormick, the high school drug dealer, is going to school for law? Well, that's fucking ironic. Kenny smiles and rocks us side to side with sarcastic woe filling his voice. "Alas, this humble McCormick has not chosen a career path as of yet." He releases me just to over dramatically lay on the couch in distress. I roll my eyes at the unmoving performance. Tweek laughs though, which makes Kenny stand up to bow. He sits back normally and points at Kyle to tell his life story. That's what it feels like at least.

"I also received a scholarship to the same school Kenny goes to. I'm going to be an environmental lawyer. Stan is in school for Environmental Science and Zoology, I plan to help him out legally with everything." He says with a smile. I guess him and Stan are still best friends. Figures.

"Tell us about Clyde and Token." The ginger requests. I guess this conversation is going to drag on. "Token is following his mom and becoming a Chemist. Clyde is in school for Photography. He wants to take pictures of models and shit." I tell them yet again, with no emotion.

"Bebe is b-becoming an elementary school t-teacher. Wendy is g-going for political science." Tweek says trying to keep up the conversation. "Cartman is in business school. He has this idea of a time traveling company. The purpose is so no one has to wait for new gaming councils ever again." He says rolling his eyes. "Butters, on the other hand, is in school to be a pediatric psychiatrist. I have no clue what anyone else is up to." Kyle says and the two blondes just nod.

An hour goes by of just chatting with each other. I wish I could spend more time with Tweek but I have work in a bit. I need to head home so I can get ready. I sigh and stand up stopping the conversation that was taking place. "I have to head out. I've got work." Tweek stood up and helped me gather up all my things. He walks me to the door and fidgets with the bottom of a baggy t-shirt he threw on after our bed incident. We stand at the door awkwardly with a nervous look on Tweek's face. I go to open the door but I am stopped by a pale small hand. "U-Um. Can we still h-hang out, like outside of s-school?" He says looking up at me. "I was planning on it." I tell him with a smirk. His face lights up and he gives me a big grin. I think my heart skipped a beat? "I'll t-text you then. See y-ya Craig."

"Yeah. See you later Tweek."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am an actual piece of shit I am so sorry for the wait. It's a long chapter so I hope it somewhat makes up for my updating skills. Tbh I wrote this chapter in like 3 hours but EDITING kills me. I try my hardest to make sure there are no typos and it is just well written. I think it is worth it though, you guys seem to like it. This is my first real fanfiction so I am actually super hyped you guys enjoy it, so thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters, they belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, please comment, follow, and favorite for more!**

 **Tweeks POV:**

I am sitting in my parent's coffee shop working, well not really. It is almost closing time so the customers have depleted to about zero. So, I am just sitting here scrolling through a picture folder in my phone labeled "Craig". Is that creepy? To some extent, I guess it is, but he also takes pictures of me so it's not as stalker-ish. Most of the pictures are taken in the school's cafeteria, but this specific one was when he got a haircut a few days before. An undercut but it's not completely shaved, just shorter than the top of his head. It's not super long but he has bangs that hang slightly above his brow. It looks so good on him, everything would. He is just so handsome. God, I sound like a teenage girl.

I scroll to the next picture which is one of him and I. It was when he came over that one night and Kyle bullied me about grabbing Craig's-… um… you know. I shake the thoughts from the depths of my mind and return focus on the picture. Craig has a half smile with his arm around my shoulder, half-lidded and clearly wasted. I'm snuggled in close to his collarbone, holding my arm out to take the picture. My face is red with hair sticking to it because of all the accumulated sweat. Besides me looking like a complete mess, I have a huge smile on my face and my usually wide eyes are squinted due to the lift of my cheeks. I click my settings and make it my background, still not creepy.

During the times we have spent together, I have learned Craig is an amazing artist. He is so talented and is extremely musically inclined, he can play so many different instruments it is so cool. He is just so amazing, I hope he plays for me one day. God, stop that. I need to stop thinking about him. Actually, what I really need to do is just get Craig out of my life altogether. I really, REALLY, don't want to though. I subconsciously pout thinking about losing Craig again. I'm just, not strong… It's like I am falling for him all over again and I want it to stop.

We don't even hang out that much and I'm still so hung up on him. Aghhh, it's been about two weeks since the time at my house. Since then I've only hung out with Craig a handful of times during school. It's usually during lunch or a few minutes after our art class. So why is that tight feeling in my chest and fuzziness in my stomach getting worse? This just completely sucks! It is the worst feeling when you are standing at the grocery store, in the produce section, with one of those stupid bags that I never know which end to open, and to my surprise, I can't get it open. Standing there for god knows how long to start hyperventilating and twitching, making it significantly harder to open that god damn bag, because I feel like I'm being stared at. That's the worst part, right? WRONG! When trying to calm down, the only thing that goes through my head is the feeling of being near Craig. Sleeping on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as I trace circles around the happy trail of black sticking out from under those jeans that accentuate the length of his legs. Then in that state of euphoria, my mind gives me a reality check when my "center Craig" pushes my hand away, glaring at me, telling me all my insecurities. I was standing there feeling worse than before. How do you handle when the person that makes everything better also makes it ten times worse?

I sigh out loud, not just because I hate myself but also because I really want to spend more time with him. My mind calls me selfish because "I'm asking for too much". We do text, it is just that we are both busy and our schedules never line up. I've been having more episodes because Kenny hasn't been texting me as much. He usually keeps me distracted, I hope I didn't do anything to make him angry at me. To get my mind off of all these thoughts, I continue to scroll through my Craig collection, which probably isn't the best idea, till I am interrupted by a text from the devil himself.

Mr. Long Legs 9:25 PM: _Where you at?_

Me 9:27 PM: _Where do you think? Work._

Mr. Long Legs 9:28 PM: _Don't you get snippy with me._

Me 9:28 PM: _I'm not snippy. What are you though, an old man?_

Mr. Long Legs 9:30 PM: _Those damn kids that play outside my apartment and college has aged me. So prob. When do you get off?_

I giggle at his message. Before I begin my response.

Me 9:31 PM: _Shops closing in like 30 minutes. Why are you asking?_

I waited for a reply for ten minutes, seems like he got caught up doing something again. God, Tweek, stop acting so lovesick, he's not your god damn boyfriend! I lay my phone face down on the counter to repeat that in my head. "He's not your boyfriend!" ...Aw... now I just made myself sad, again. I lay my head on the counter and begin to do what I'm best at, overthinking. Not like I wasn't already but my worries change slightly. Like, what if Craig is just acting nice because he feels obligated? Like we were best friends a long time ago and he feels that the "weird twink twitchy kid" can't make friends. Or is it like a South Park thing? No matter where we go, we still end up talking to each other as some unspoken rule? Gah, this is way too much pressure. I feel myself twitching on the counter till I'm brought back to reality when the bell over the front door rings.

I look up and see who it is. I mean, it is still my job to serve for the next 15 minutes. Oh, look at who it is, it's only just the person who has plagued my thoughts since I was 8, Craig Tucker. I wish I could groan out loud but instead, I give him my "work smile". He walks up to the counter and sits on one of the bar stools. He's still taller than me sitting down reminding me how perfectly tall he is. I'm going to punch myself when I get home. Till then, I have to act normal. "W-what are you d-doing here?" I ask him, trying to act "normal".

"That's not a nice way to greet such a handsome customer." He says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him and laugh. He is almost as bad as Kenny with his cockiness, they both have good reason to be though. I raise my eyebrows at him as an unspoken gesture to answer my question.

"I want to hang out with you since I finally have free time, but I made plans with Clyde and Token. So, come to a party with me." He says. There is that feeling that keeps taking over my person again. I look everywhere around the room, trying to keep my composer before my eyes fall on Craig. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie with a leather jacket thrown over it. His raven hair isn't styled in any kind of way but it looks perfect. I hope he's wearing those jeans "center Craig" had on. God, he is just so perfect. Tweek fucking, no.

"I-I don't know. I h-have a h-hard time around c-crowds." I tell him while fidgeting with my fingers.

"Don't make me beg Tweek." He says in that irresistible monotone voice. I really am weak, aren't I?

"N-no. You don't have t-to do t-that. I'll go. Y-You just have to h-help me clean up a-as a reward." I stutter out with a smile. He stands up from his seat and makes his way behind the counter. Two things go through my head, 1) I have the mental strength of a mouse when it comes to Craig, and 2) I have the mental strength of an ant when he is wearing those god damn jeans. Jesus, I might go insane if I ever see him naked. Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated, Kenny please come up soon. I pretend like I'm not contemplating pushing Craig down to ride him on the coffee shop floor by asking him to wipe down any surfaces and put anything that can be washed in the sink while I take inventory.

Ten minutes later, I emerge from the back room to see the much larger male back in the same seat. "W-well we can l-leave now. I-I need to c-change though. S-stop by m-my house?" I say approaching him. "Can we pick up Token and Clyde before we head to your place?" I nod while we head to the front of the shop. I head over to the open sign to turn it over so it says "closed". The bell over the door rings once more when we make our way outside. I lock the shop up before we head to his car that is parked in front of the shop, illegally I might add. I head over to the passenger seat but Craig beats me to it and has the door held open. I roll my eyes before I slide into the black leather seat. He shuts the door behind me and goes to the drivers' seat. We both buckle up because you know, I don't want to fly out of his windshield.

He starts pressing the numbers on the radio before a Sublime CD starts to play the song " _Badfish_ ". "You know y-you have a-an aux cord, r-right?" I ask him while he adjusts the volume so we can continue talking. "I like CDs a lot more. They have character." He tells me with this cute little half smile. I smile back at him. It's so easy to make conversations, I love him, I mean it, I love IT. Ughhhh…

"This is the kind of m-music you like?" I ask him as he pulls into the street.

"I like all kinds of music, to be honest with you. I just only have CDS from my punk-stoner days back in high school. Why? You don't like Sublime?" I laugh at his comment and I begin to sing him the current lyrics of the song to prove, I am in fact, a fan.

"Ain't got no quarrels with gooooodddd~. Ain't got no time to groooow ooooooooold~. Lord knows I'm weak. Won't somebody get me off of this reef." Luckily, I can sing without stuttering. He smiles while turning right on the road that leads to his house.

"I see that I was wrong. I also like how you proved me wrong." I smile at that comment before I ask another question,

"You w-were a stoner?" I look at him with my head slightly tilted. He nods with a hint of embarrassment. I keep smiling because I love learning new things about Craig. Fills me with more warmth than any cup of coffee ever has.

"Favorite strain?" I guess he wasn't expecting my question because he choked on his own spit. I start laughing extremely hard as he makes his way to his apartment parking lot. He's probably not going to respond so I'll just continue where I left off. "Mine i-is Sativa. Specifically, W-Willie Nelson and Jack T-The Ripper." I didn't realize it till Craig parked the car but " _Lets Go Get Stoned_ " was playing which made me chuckle.

"You smoke?" he asks me. I look at him with a big smile and start trying to dance in my seat. I'm mouthing the words to Craig as he stares at me.

"Not much a-anymore. Weed is expensive, man. I was a-a druggie during high s-school. Helped me d-deal with t-things. I also like all k-kinds o-of music. If you p-play it I c-can sing to it." He laughs while his large hand starts to ruffle my hair.

"You are full of surprises Tweek. I'm glad you like all kinds of music, we can sing together." He laughs out while pulling out his phone. I feel the heat rise to my face, how can he do something like that with only a few words. I lean over to the radio and skip " _New Thrash_ " because I want to listen to " _Scarlet Begonias_ " before Clyde comes in and makes some type of gay comment. I turn up the volume a little and start to sing to Craig. He smiles at my attempt to sing the first part of the song, moving my body to the beat. Craig sang the next part and I was not expecting, any of that. He has a beautiful, deep singing voice with no hints that his speaking voice sounds like he's holding his nose. He gets into the song and starts dancing along with me. I laugh at the fact that this is so natural, so fun. I ignore the fact that I want to listen to him sing all day by adding my awful singing to the mix.

"Turn that shit down." I jump at the sound of Clyde's voice while he slaps the roof of Craig's car. I turn down the volume while Craig flips the brunette off. Token and Clyde both slide into the back seat and we all exchange greetings. "I get the radio, Craig." Clyde says holding out his hand. He groans as he takes out an aux cord from the glove compartment. I turn to Token to get some answers, which he provided. Thank you, Token.

"One night Craig got super drunk and he told Clyde that he is sorry for not telling him how much he loves him. On the other hand, Clyde was not drunk. He recorded Craig saying that instead of saying 'I love you' he just gives Clyde control of the radio in his car." I laugh because that is pretty smart of Clyde considering he is a complete idiot. Wait, is Craig rubbing off on me?

Clyde already has his phone plugged in and ready to play some music for the car. "Can you not do that yet. Wait until we are done at Tweek's house, please." Craig says putting his car into reverse. Clyde rolls his eyes while putting his phone down. I start to watch Craig as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket. He pulls one of the Marlboros cigarets and begins to multitask between driving and smoking. I don't mind smoking, I do it occasionally when I'm super hammered, but Craig just looks so good doing it.

I was so focused on Craig that I didn't realize him and Token were talking about the party. "Some girl from my class invited me and told me to bring some friends." Tokens says.

"She probably only invited you because you are a rich kid. You dress like a pompous jackass all of the time." Clyde intervenes with some venom in his words. Craig laughs while he turns onto my apartments street. Wow, I was staring at Craig longer than I thought.

"Wow Clyde, that's a pretty big word. Did you learn that recently?" Token retorts. That made Craig and I laugh but it made Clyde sigh in irritation. I notice that we pulled up to my apartment building when the car stops. "I-I'll only be a few minutes. Wait h-here." Craig just nods as I close the door. I run up the stairs and get into my apartment as fast as I can. I throw myself on the couch to scream into one of the pillows I throw at Kenny when he's acting like a dick, then I punch myself. I get up like nothing happened, making my way to my bedroom. I open up my surprisingly organized closet to pick out a simple outfit. I choose a pair of dark skinny jeans that I have to roll up because they are too long, a plain black t-shirt, and my black Doc Martens. I also throw over an oversized gray zip up hoodie Kenny left me to have when I miss him.

I check myself out in the bathroom mirror before leaving. The sweater goes to my mid-thigh, I like oversized sweaters on me, makes me look cute. I gargle some mouthwash, brush my hair once before I'm out the door and back in Craig's car.

"Awwwww." I hear from the back of the car, specifically from Clyde. "Seriously Tweek, you are cuter than most girls I know. How about you and I go back up the stairs to your place and- "Clyde is cut off by Craig slamming his seat all the way back to shut him up. I laugh as he starts whining and Craig flips him off. Token also laughs when Craig readjusts his seat.

"He has a point though Tweek. You did get really cute, Is that your sweater though? Seems too big." I blush because even Token thinks I'm cute, I also feel they do not understand that I AM gay. This is a bigger deal to me then it is to them.

"I-I like big s-sweaters. It's like a t-type of f-fashion trend. But t-to answer your q-question, i-it's not mine. K-Kenny left it here along t-time ago. I h-have one of K-Kyles too, but it's not as b-big as Kenny's." I tell him with a smile. I look over at Craig who has a scowl on his face while we pull out of the parking lot.

"Everyone shut up," Clyde says. "It's time to get pumped to party!" Token laughs and Craig goes "Dude, what the fuck!?" when Clyde leans to the front of the car to turn the radio all the way up. The beginning of the song " _Wasted_ " by Tiësto plays. He belts out the first lyrics, grabbing Craig's shoulders from behind the seat. Craig groans loud enough that all of us can hear it over the song. Soon enough Token and I are singing along with him as we all dance in our seats. Craig pulls out another cigarette but he's still mouthing the words.

The song " _Do Re Mi_ " by Blackbear plays after a few mainstream pop songs, I got way too excited when it started and yelled to Clyde that I love Blackbear. When the chorus comes on, Clyde and I sync up to sing my favorite part.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa Sooooo~ fucking done with you, giiirrrrlllll~." I have no clue what is going on around me anymore as we sing together. During our little jam session, we pull up to a frat house and Craig turns off the car. Both Clyde and I whine at the abrupt stop of the song. Craig gives me a look that says, "Don't you fucking dare", It makes me giggle.

"Rules." Are all Craig and Token say before Clyde lets out the most dramatic noise.

"One," Token begins "No fucking tonight. I'm serious, all of you. This is a general rule." Clyde grumbles things like "boner killers" and "cock blocks." The dark-skinned boy rolls his eyes as Craig begins to speak.

"Two, no trying to get me drunk. No trying to give me drugs. I'm DD tonight and I want none of your shit." Clyde rolls his eyes and waits for the next rule. "Three," they both say together "No picking on Tweek." I am honestly kind of embarrassed that they both care enough to keep me safe from Clyde. "Break any of these rules and I will end you, Clyde." Craig threatens.

Clyde agrees to their terms and we get out of the car to the sounds of drunk young adults and loud music. I rush to Craig's side as we approach the "party house" that smells like bad decisions. A pretty girl with bleached hair and tight clothes waves to Token. "Glad you could make it. My BOYFRIEND really wanted to talk to you about the Chemistry program. He's thinking about changing his major." She tells him with the fakest smile ever. "That's a big fat lie", is what her body language says. She just wants to say something Token is interested in at the same time trying to make him jealous. I spend a lot of time with women, which is why I couldn't keep my mouth shut when she checked out Craig.

"You are too pretty, how are you able to stay with one person?" I say to her. Ok, so when I act I don't stutter, and when I have my breakdowns when I begin to talk really fast. Seems like anything I do that's an artistic outlet I'm not, you know, me, except for the panic attacks, that's too much like me… or sex. She gives me another fake smile. "I'm just loyal like that." She tells us with a flirtatious giggle. "That's not what your outfit says." I tell her with a friendly laugh, purposely trying to act over flamboyant. Her fake smile fades into a look of embarrassment as a shoot her a glare. I mouth "fuck off" and she shuts up completely. I know Craig is not my man, but back off. I thought she was going to be more resilient. Everyone is silent as they follow me into the house.

"What was that?" they all ask me at once. I just shrug and slightly blush. Wendy is the only one that has seen that happen. It was when these girls came up to her trying to start shit, it pissed me off so I started to act like a complete diva bitch. I scared them off and it works really well to get people to shut up. "M-my inner b-bitch came out. She w-was using a tactic t-to get y-you jealous. I g-guess it made me kind o-of mad she thought you w-were that s-stupid to g-get jealous like that." I'm also a good liar. It wasn't about Token, it was about the looks she gave Craig. I really do hate myself. "S-sorry…" I say to him. He smiles and pats my head. "No no, thanks, man. She's super manipulative." I smile back at him.

We are soon interrupted by a very muscular guy, about as tall as Clyde, to give me a shot glass. "Hey beautiful, want a drink." He says to me. Before the others can tell him, I am in fact, a man, I grab the drink from him. "What drugs did you put in this?" I ask smelling it. He shakes his head "No No No, this is a progressive frat house. We do not engage in any sexual activities unless a consent sheet is filled out." I look around and realize we are standing in a PC fraternity. I down the shot and tell him thank you while I hand him back the glass. He yells out "PC" when he walks away and is followed by tons of cheering.

"I thought you didn't like parties?" Craig yells over the music.

"Bad at c-crowds Craig. Not parties. I'm friends w-with Kenny. I'm i-immune to t-these pussy ass p-parties." I yell back at him. Clyde starts laughing so hard he grabs his stomach.

"This is the best thing ever. Tweek Tweak is a fucking party animal!" I wouldn't consider myself a party animal, but if they knew that I use parties to practice acting they might think differently. "I'm going to go party. All of us meet back here in 3 hours. Break!" Clyde says running into the crowd of people.

"Will he b-be ok?" I ask Craig and Token. They both chuckle before Token answers, "Yeah, he lives for this shit." Well, that's a relief. Another girl walks up to Token with a drink and starts up a conversation. I nod at him to continue because she seems nice. I guess I am now the "female whisperer" to find these guys a suitor. God, I hope I do not have to do that for Craig. Token smiles at my ok and continues talking to her. Craig and I take that as a sign to leave. He points to an area where everyone is dancing. The Nae Nae song is playing but I don't know the dance to it so I just move my hips and laugh at Craig trying to attempt the dance among the group of serious pledges. I was laughing and everything was going great until it happened.

The crowd closed in and everyone was jumping to a song I couldn't hear anymore. I was paralyzed with fear, panic and anxiety filled my entire being. I can't breathe, I'm trying to, but I can't. I start to hyperventilate as my eyes begin to sting. Oh no, I'm having an episode, I can't calm down. Where's Craig? Oh God, I'm alone oh my god. Before I start crying I feel a pair of large arms covered in black leather wrap around my tiny frame. We began to move out from the jumping drunks to the back yard that is basically empty. "Breathe Tweek." I hear a familiar nasally voice tell me. He takes me over to a bench that's out of the houses line of sight. He squats down in front of me so we are face to face. I still have scattered breathing and can't talk or close my eyes.

I can see clearly now even though I am still not in control of my own body. I can see Craig's beautiful multiple shades of blended blues in his eyes. I feel his hand glide across my cheek to the nape of my neck. He lightly massages his fingertips into my hair as he whispers stuff like "breathe" or "it's ok". I feel my eyes become heavier and my breathing become less erratic. His other hand is drawing invisible lines onto my palm. I finally regain my composure and take a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" Craig ask me. I lean over and throw my arms over his shoulders. His arms wrap around my torso, engulfing me inside his warmth. "Th-thank you…" I whisper taking in the smell of Craig and sweat. Is it possible to be in love with him any more than I already am? When will it stop? I'm interrupted by the sound of Craig's coughing.

"H-hey Tweek?" He says. Please don't ask me to let go.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

"No. Why?" I say slightly pulling away to make eye contact. He looks like he is blushing. Is he still hot from dancing? He looks so cute.

"Want to come over tomorrow?" he says with a timid voice.

"Yeah. I'd love to." I tell him as my heart jumps out of my chest. These hot guys are going to end up killing me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Preparing for one of the biggest chapters in this story. ;) I hope this chapter makes sense and you guys enjoy some cute Creek fluff. Also, I hope you like what I made Tweek's name in Craig's phone. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 ** _Italics mean flashback to the party last night, besides the text messages_**

 **Text messages inspired by a small Tweek and Craig comic that I have no clue who the artist is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters, they belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Craigs POV:**

I wake up from my slumber all groggy and sporting some bed head. The buzzing that initially woke me up is still going. I reach out to a plastic chair I put beside my bed last week and grab the source. My phone has been blowing up for the past 15 minutes and won't shut the fuck up. My bad attitude changes when I see that Tweek is the one spamming me.

Tweek Tucker 10:12 AM: Hey, what time am I coming over today?

Tweek Tucker 10:30 AM: _Hello?_

Tweek Tucker 10:40 AM: _You awake?_

Tweek Tucker 10:47 AM: _Craig?_

Tweek Tucker 10:52 AM: _Omg wake up Craig_

Tweek Tucker 10:57 AM: _I hope I am interrupting your beauty sleep princess._

Tweek Tucker 11:01 AM: _Come on sleeping beauty wake up._

Tweek Tucker 11:04 AM: _wwwwaaaakkkkkkkeee uuuuupppppppp_

Tweek Tucker 11:05 AM: _Why are you taking so long to respond?_

Tweek Tucker 11:07 AM: _Oh no are you hurt?_

Tweek Tucker 11:08 AM: _Are you ok?_

Tweek Tucker 11:12 AM: _Pls respond._

Tweek Tucker 11:13 AM: _Craig?_

Tweek Tucker 11:14 AM: _Omg, are you actually hurt?_

Tweek Tucker 11:16 AM: _Oh Jesus Craig did you grt in a car wreck afteer you dropped me off!? Did the underpants gnomes finally get aggressive and kidnapped ypu!?_

Tweek Tucker 11:17 AM: _CRAIG PLEASE_

Me 11:17 AM: _Tweek. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Fucking. Spazz._

I chuckle at how big of a worry wart Tweek still is. Last night though, I haven't seen Tweek have a panic attack that bad since we were kids. I was pretty scared but my body just acted on its own. That's when I made the decision of asking him out today. I want to be the only one to see Tweek calm down like that. I saw everything he is in that moment. All his walls were gone and I saw in those eyes, everything. Is this how Kenny fell in love with him too? Not only do I not want anyone else to see him like that, I also want to be the only one that brings him peace. That's kind of selfish but I don't give a fuck.

 _"What g-got you into music?" Tweek asks me with this sparkle in his eye. We are holding hands and I am gliding my thumb between his thumb and pointer finger. He's huddled close to my arm on the random bench in the back yard, listening to the thump of the loud bass from the frat house. I take my attention away from his hand and change it to look at his messy blonde hair resting on my bicep. I smile inwardly at how attached he is to me right now, till I remember he is wearing Kenny's hoodie. So, I do what any other rational person would do._

 _"Hey. Stand up." I order him. He looks up at me puzzled but obeys my command. I grab his narrow hips and move him in front of me. I'm a pretty tall guy, while Tweek is on the short side. I pull him closer so he is positioned between my legs. His eyes grow wider as the apples of his cheeks flush with the heat of embarrassment. Tweek is gay so I can see why this might embarrass him, especially when I start peeling off Kenny's hoodie._

 _I remove the article of clothing and begin to tie it around his waist. It lifts up the black t-shirt he is wearing, exposing the waistline of his jeans. I remove my leather jacket and throw it over his shoulders. The jacket is a little shorter on him than Kenny's but is still way too big for his tiny frame. He snakes his arms through the sleeves, which pass his arm span by a significant length. I put my hands back on his hips and rub circles into his protruding hip bones with my thumb. He makes a small whimper sound, kind of like when Stripe wanted me to pet him more._

 _"Parents started fighting a lot when middle school started. It drowned them out when I would listen to music so I started getting into it. I learned that it was actually a defense mechanism I subconsciously used, called Sublimation." I said with a shrug. He tilted his head to the side with a slight smile on those pouty lips._

 _"My therapist s-said the defense mechanism I u-used was Denial. Pretty a-accurate too, if it was t-too much pressure, I wouldn't g-go near it." He told me. I chuckled lightly and he followed soon after. My hands started pulling him closer, until we are rudely interrupted by a, soon to be dead, brunet._

 _"Thought one of the rules was no fucking. TOKEN! WE GOT TWO RULE BREAKERS!" he yells across the whole fucking backyard to our approaching friend. I feel the heat on my palms cool as the source of heat distances himself. Damn it, Clyde. I just slouch back onto the bench and punch him in the arm. Clyde is sitting next to me whining with a drink in his hand, which Tweek takes and guzzles down. Token appears and slaps Clyde on the back of the head like he deserves._

 _"Clyde shut the fuck up. You just broke the Tweek rule." Token tells him with another swat to the head._

 _"Dude fuck you. I wasn't picking on Tweek, Craig was trying to put his dick in Tweek." Clyde was very drunk. He is the kind of drunk who has no fucking filter and says whatever he is observing. I punch him again as Tweek buries his face inside my jacket._

 _Token sighs and Clyde throws his arm around my shoulder. "Let us blow this shit show! After party in a parking lot!" he says to our small group of four. I push him off the bench and stand up, making my way over to the target of my affections._

 _"He didn't say anything to upset you, right? If he did, we can find a nearby lake and dump him. He eats more in food than he pays in rent so it's a win-win situation." I deadpan. I hear a quick "hey" from a stumbling Clyde but ignore him because I see a relaxed smile form on Tweek's face. "Very tempting offer. I think y-you can find a b-better punishment though." Now it's my turn to smile._

 _It soon fades when my vision of Tweek is replaced by a bottle of Hennessy and Whisky. I turn to Clyde who says "I jacked some shit from the party. After party, now Craig. I am not nearly as fucked up as I should be." I groan and watch Clyde remove the cap from the bottle of Hennessy. One thing about Clyde is even though he is drunk, he is nothing close to a lightweight. He takes a swig straight from the bottle and swallows it followed by a Coca-Cola commercial "Ahhh". It sends a shiver down my spine that he treats that shit like water._

 _Tweek snatches the Whisky and proceeds to follow in Clyde's example. We walk to the fence that encloses the backyard to get out of this place. I'd rather kiss Clyde than walk back into that house, and that's saying a lot. I feel a tiny hand grab onto my hoodie and look down to see Tweek drinking out of a Whisky bottle. I release his fingers to lace them with mine. The shock on his flushed face was priceless, but he surrendered to my act of affection._

 _Token grabs both bottles when we reach my car and takes a drink from each. He forces the harsh liquor down his throat. "Ok. I'm ready." He says and with that, we start our drive to an empty parking lot._

 _"So, what is going on now? You turned Craig?" Clyde says leaning over the middle console. Tweek makes a squeak but Clyde persists on his inquiry. "You have Craig whipped! I have never seen him act like this before." I roll my eyes and pull out my pack of cigarettes._

 _"Craig. I want to take you up on that o-offer on dumping him in a l-lake." Tweek grumbles out to me. Token and I lose our shit after that. I soon pull into the perfect parking lot for their "after party", I am not a part of this shit but I do like this extra time with Tweek. All of us get out of my car into the empty and dim parking lot, except Clyde. He takes my aux cord and starts a Britney Spears playlist. The first song is_ "Hold it against me" _, don't ask me how I know the titles of her songs._

 _"I dedicate this song to both of you" Clyde tells Tweek and me while laughing his ass off. I roll my eyes and then put my hand out to Tweek. "Want to dance?" I ask. He takes my hand and leads me away from my car._

"Hey, over there

Please forgive me

If I'm coming on too strong"

 _I keep my hold on his hand as he starts to swing his hips to the song. I just stand there as he jerks my arm around while he attempts to dance to the EDM beat. "Dance long legs!" he orders me as he pulls me closer to his small frame._

"So come here, a little closer

Wanna whisper in your ear

Make it clear, little question

Wanna know just how you feel"

 _"Gah!" is the sound he produces when I pull him into my chest and rest my free hand on his waist. The music becomes softer while I sway our bodies together. He looks up at me with wide eyes and pink dusted cheeks. God, he is so fucking cute._

 _I smile down at him as I hum the words. I release his hip to create a distance between our bodies, but keep my fingers laced in his. His brows pinch together and his mouth turns into a pout like he is asking "why did you leave?" . I pull his body back but lift my arm above him so I can do one of those ballroom spins. His back is to me and I hunch over him to grab his free hand. My arms cross over his chest as we begin to sway again. I rest my head in the right crook of his neck as a smile tugs at my lips. I hear panting coming from the blonde I'm holding onto. I release his left hand and spin him out of my grasp. I ballroom spin him again as the second chorus begins. His body falls into my chest as both of our hands find each other._

 _He breaks into a giggling fit with the biggest smile on his face. "I didn't know you could dance like that!" he says between giggling._

"So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me"

 _I was too entranced with the beauty that is Tweek Tweak, I did not see Clyde jump next to us and attempt to dance. I let go of Tweek and punch Clyde in the arm. The blonde starts to dance with Clyde, not like we were, but they are having fun. I lean on my car next to Token and I can already hear his smart-ass comments on the show I just put on._

 _"Did Clyde actually tell the truth?" Token announces as_ "I Wanna Go" _starts to play._

 _"Shut the fuck up." I retort, emphasizing my discontent with my favorite finger._

 _"Don't get so defensive man. I'm not the one who was basically dry humping Tweek out there. You can't blame this shit on alcohol either man." He tells me. I let out an annoyed sigh to show my contempt for this topic. He just stares at me, waiting._

 _I glare at him but he continues to be unmoved. It breaks me so I start, "Shut up and don't tell Clyde." He gives me an understanding nod._

 _"I think I am in love with him? Well, I am pretty sure I am." I tell him as a rake my hand through my hair. "I am thinking about asking him out tomorrow." I look into his eyes and see that there is a huge smile plastered on his face. God damn it._

 _"Craig Tucker. In love. Is the world ending?" I end up shoving him and he stumbles over. He laughs it off, refusing to drop this conversation. "Come on Craig. I can't help it. This is the first time you have said 'Love' about another person that isn't Red Racer." He gushes at me. I roll my eyes again but then remember something._

 _"You have a friend that works at the public pool, right?" he nods at my question. "Help me plan my date tomorrow, put your nosy ass into something useful." I tell him. He chuckles at me and gives me his conformation._

 _"Crrrraaaiiiigggggg~" I hear then feel a pair of tiny arms wrap around my waist. I look at the tousle of blonde hair and pat it gently. His face snuggles into my chest and makes a satisfied hum. I release his hold on my waist, holding his tiny hands in mine. He looks up at me and tilts his head slightly to the side. I slip my hands to his waist with a grin taking over my features. My hands find their way to his ass, he squeaks at the sudden contact. So, when I pick him up, he screams while his limbs cling to me._

 _I laugh at his reaction and walk to the passenger seat of my car. "I need to get you home. I have big plans for you tomorrow." I tell him while opening the door. I lean down to put him in his seat but he does not release his arms from my neck._

 _"You do?" he asks me only a few inches away from my face. I can smell the alcohol and heat of his breath. Stop that Tweek, are you trying to kill me?_

 _"Yeah. Let's get you home so you can sleep." He gives me a goofy smile and hums. I untangle his arms and buckle him in. I shut the door, punch Clyde, and I make myself comfortable in my driver's seat. I rip the aux cord out to get rid of Britney's voice. No protest was heard so I figure Clyde knocked out the moment he entered the car._

 _One short and peaceful car drive later, we end up at Tweek's apartment building. I park my car and look over at the sleeping Tweek. I chuckle to myself and make my way over to the other side of the car. I end up carrying him, bridal style, to his apartment. I take his shoes off in search of his keys, which I find. I knew he wouldn't put them in his pocket, he would be freaking out all night and constantly be checking if he lost them._

 _I end up maneuvering through his home to get to his bedroom. When I make it there, I removed Kenny's sweater before laying the petite blonde on his bed. His hands latched onto my sweater and that almost threw me over the edge. I don't know why, but it made my heart soar. I brush his bangs away from his forehead to get a better view of the peaceful expression. I detach his hands and bring the comforter to his chin, my jacket still wrapped around him._

 _I lock up before I leave and make my way back to the car. The moment I hit my seat I see a brunette in the passenger's side with a cheeky smile. "You broke the rule, didn't you?" I glare at him till my attention is brought to Token's arms wrapped around each head rest._

 _"No. I put him to sleep." I tell them both as I start the car._

 _"He has a crush on you, and you feel the same." What was that?_

 _"He likes me?" I ask Clyde. He nods with a smile plastered on his face._

I walk out of my room in my boxers to Token sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He looks over to me and motions his cup towards my loins. "Nice morning wood dude. Tweek is a lucky guy." He says before taking a sip of his coffee.

I flip him off and make my way to the fridge. I grab the gallon of orange juice and make my way over to Token. I take a drink from the container and I see Token grimace at my action. I don't fucking care though so I take another drink. "Did you call that guy for me?" I ask him while I take another drink from the carton.

"He told me for us to meet up with him in like 20 minutes." He tells me with a neutral face.

I choke on the juice that was making its way down my throat. I have a coughing fit and that shit-head just stares at me. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up!?" I say loudly, other known as yell, at him. He chuckles. Fucking chuckles. Token, you are very close to making my shit-list.

"Stop thinking something negative about me and get ready." he commands. Fuck, fine. I jump up from the couch and make my way to my room. I throw on the same hoodie from last night, it has the light smell of coffee, weed, and whatever I smell like. I pull on some basketball shorts and throw on a blue Chullo hat that reminds me of the one I wore as a child.

I hear Token's keys rattle impatiently, a warning that if I do not go now, my time window will close. I don't know how, but when people try to help me they still end up pissing me off. Sadly, I am Token's bitch at the moment.

"I'm coming, mom. Calm the fuck down." I tell him while we both exit the door to our apartment. We make our way to Tokens car, which is, by the way, a waste of fucking money. Granted yes, his parents bought him the fucking GT-R, but it is a waste of a god damn car. Token drives like an old lady, an old lady who sees a 30-mile speed limit sign and thinks it says 3. I might be overreacting because he doesn't let me drive it, some friend he is. Then again, he can suck it when I get my 1980 C3 Corvette. It is so close to the car Red Racer drives and it is a fucking classic.

"Stop thinking about Red Racer and get in the damn car. We have 10 minutes to get there." Token tells me over the hood of his car. His face looks like mine every day, annoyed and done. I flip him the bird, make my way into my seat, and grab my phone. I just realized that Tweek texted me back.

Tweek Tucker 11:19 AM: _Sorry!_

Tweek Tucker 11:30 AM: _You left your jacket here last night_

Me 11:35 AM: _Did it keep you warm?_

Tweek Tucker 11:37 AM: _Yes. It is like a blanket. What time am I coming over?_

Me 10:38 AM: _I'll pick you up around 8._

"We're here." Token announces as he parks. I put my phone into my pocket and get out of the car. We approach the automatic doors that lead to the front lobby. A guy with very curly brown hair with a red polo on is working at the front desk, looking bored out of his mind. We make our way to his location and he perks up when he sees its Token who is bothering him.

"Hey man. This is Craig." Token tells the guy who is going to help me put my plan into motion. I clear my throat and look him dead in his eyes.

"I need the keys the pool tonight after hours, think you can do that for me?" the kid nods and I feel the ends of my mouth twitch. Perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I am the worst. But here you go. Chapter 10. I actually have an outline for this story and I added in like 2 more chapters than I originally planned. Enjoy the fun Creek Fluff.**

 **(Work, school, and the new game have hindered my ability to post I am sorry.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters, they belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Tweeks POV:**

I'm sitting on my couch, playing with the loose threads hanging off a pair of my dark blue jeans. They are skinny and have tears in the knees. I also have on a baggy grey crewneck that ends at my upper thigh. The most important article of my ensemble is Craig's leather jacket slung over my shoulders. It feels like Craig is hugging me, engulfed in the smell of sweat, cheap axe body spray, and cigarettes. It reminds me of last night when Craig wrapped his arms around me while we danced.

My phone rings and I jump back into consciousness as I scramble for my phone.

"H-H-Hello?" I say into the phone. The response is a familiar chuckle.

"Hey. I'm downstairs." Craig tells me and the line goes dead. The jacket I hold so dear falls into its place onto the couch. I double check to make sure everything is in order before I exit my apartment, locking the door, and heading down to the familiar vehicle waiting for me.

My pace quickens as the car comes into view. My heart begins to thump loudly with each step till I am at the object. I try to steady my breathing as I reach for the door handle. My heart is now racing, because of what happened last night, it has hope now. I tried so hard to crush hope down into tiny pieces and grind it into black cement. I take the car handle in one of my shaky hands and yank it towards me. I slide into the seat beside the source of all my happiness and sadness. I turn my head to see him in a black t-shirt, some dark jeans, and some black Vans. How does he always manage to look so fucking perfect?

"Hey." He says to me with a smile.

"Hi." I reply shakily. Jesus, I am so nervous.

"We are going to the indoor public pool." he abruptly tells me while he starts up the car.

I look at him in question, "But the pool is closed?" I say in a questioning tone. He just smirks and says "Just keep all your shit in the car". I nod and oblige to his order, even though he just completely ignored my question.

"Don't ignore me." I say while slapping his right thigh. He continues to do the opposite of what I said as we approach the location of whatever plan he has. The sun has gone down and the pool is obviously closed. He obviously knows this but parks at the farthest part of the empty parking lot. The first thing he does after he gets out of the car and does that stupid door holding-thing. Instead of my usual annoyed response, I decided to thank him until he calls me princess. I shove him instead and head up to the doors the usually open automatically. The sign that says "closed" is the second thing to grab my attention.

"I-I told you s-so." I stutter out.

"That's because this is not the right door." He tells me in a nonchalant manner. I open my mouth to question it, but he starts walking to the side of the building. I bite my tongue and follow the tall asshole. We stop in front of a single metal door on the side of the building. I stare at Craig and wait for him to do something. He pulls out a ring of keys and unlocks the heavy looking door, opening the door into a room.

"Come on." He instructs while I follow.

"These a-are the p-public pool showers?" I state in a questioning tone. He just nods and continues walking until another metal door blocks his path. He reenacts his first interaction with the other, till we enter the area where the actual pool is. He flicks some light switches on the wall next to the door and the pool becomes visible. He continues to walk to a pair of beach chairs arranged out of their normal boundaries. I follow him, even though I have no clue what the hell is happening.

The next thing I spot is the conveniently placed guitar that leans on the chair Craig claims. Curiosity takes over me so I do not question it, instead, I take my place in the seat next to him. I look at him in anticipation for what's next because he seems nervous under that emotionless façade. He reaches out to the guitar and positions it on his lap. He gives it a light strum to make sure it produces the right sound and clears his throat.

"I really don't like playing for people, because I have a hard time dealing with rejection, I guess." He rambles on before he takes a deep breath, "That's why this is kind of difficult but I chose this song because it makes me think about you." I tilt my head at him in question but he just lightly plucks randomly at the strings.

Suddenly he begins to strum the guitar in a familiar tune, then he starts to sing

 _"Tell me pretty lies_

 _Look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake_

 _Cause I don't fucking care, at all._

 _You been out all night_

 _I don't know where you've been_

 _You slurring all your words_

 _Not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care, at all._

 _Cause I, have, hellaaaa~, feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _Like they ain't even there._

 _Cause I, have, hellaaa~, feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _Cause I'm so fucking scared!_

 _I'm only a fool, for youuuu~_

 _And maybe you're, too, good, for me_

 _I'm only a fool, fooorrr youuuuu~_

 _But I don't fucking care_

 _I don't fucking care_

 _I don't fucking care!"_

His sweet singing voice echoes throughout the empty room, the blue light from the glowing pool highlighting the passion of every word he spoke. I know this song and I love this song, but never have I ever heard it sung like that. It felt like those words were coming from his own feelings as he blended with the melody he strummed. Suddenly, I realize what's happening. Those words are directed at me. He likes me. Craig Tucker likes me. Craig Tucker likes me! Wait, Craig Tucker likes me? Shit, I must have dazed out on the couch or something from being so nervous. To prove that this is just a situation brought on by my center, I begin to take off my shoes and take a running start to jump into the pool.

The moment I am submerged in water I hear Craig's muffled nasal voice, then another splash. When I resurface and gasping for air, there is a very real Craig Tucker, fully dressed, in the swimming pool with me. This is real. The overwhelming feeling of happiness stings my eyes as tears mix into the chlorinated water. My uncontrollable sobs leave my throat in such a strangled way that makes it seem like my parents just died.

"Shit Tweek, I'm sorry. Did I come on too strong? Please don't cry. If it makes you this upset you don't have to respond." He says. I quickly shake my head, so hard my wet hair whips at my face. I reach my arms out to him and proceed to wrap them around his torso.

"Craig, I like you so much. There is no other answer than yes." I tell him with an uncontrollable smile.

I feel the pad of Craig's thumb gliding from the corner of my eye to the apple of my cheek. "I like seeing you smile better than you crying." He says with a gentle voice. "I promise to make you smile as much as I possibly can. So please, don't cry."

I smile and nod into his water-soaked hand, the same hand that is cupped around my face. It begins to guide me closer to his own. My breath hitches as our lips brush together. A soft sigh escapes Craig and the heat of his breath causes me to part my lips. He moves forward so our lips collide as if they were yearning for another. My arms change position from Craig's waist and slip over his shoulders and behind his neck. The hand that guided me to this dreamlike moment is placed on my waist. I arc into his touch where there is no distance between us. I am in a pool, with the man of my dreams, all wet and slippery, only with a layer of fabric separating us. At the thought, I lean in more, trying to go deeper into the kiss.

As if he's reading my mind, Craig licks the part of my lips as a sign to separate them. I greedily take him into my mouth, allowing him to explore as he sees fit. My head becomes fuzzy as our tongues dance together in such a passionate way. I feel the heat between us rise till Craig's fingers wrap around my waist and he picks me up out of the water. I scream as he throws me back into the water about a foot away from him. I rise up from beneath the pool water and give Craig a dirty glare. He starts to laugh really hard, clutching his stomach almost out of breath. I take this opportunity to splash him with my vengeance.

"Are you declaring war?" Craig asks me in a sarcastic tone. I splash him again in response but regret it as he charges at me. I turn around to run away but I am no match for Craig Tucker's long strides. He grabs me from behind and picks me up again. I make a scream-laugh as he takes me to the latter of the pool. I feel his lips press against my neck and a shiver is sent throughout my body.

"Let's get out of here. We need to hurry back and change our clothes." he says in a husky tone. I nod in embarrassment as we get out of the pool, sopping wet.

He begins to drag the two chairs to their designated places only to return to the acoustic guitar, which performed something that even my imagination would not allow. He grabs it by the neck and approaches my vicinity. We retrace our steps back to Craig's car where he opens his trunk to reveal a guitar case. He carefully places the acoustic instrument inside its mate. Craig slams the trunk which makes a loud sound which would make anyone jump almost a foot in the air, which is exactly what I did.

He snickers as he slides both of his hands over the sleeves of my soaked sweater. Those same hands make their way to the small of my back and close the distance between us. My heart swells up in my chest as I see his usual dark and emotionless eyes glossed over with desire. The only time I have seen Craig look at anything like that was Stripe. But this is not the look he gave stripe. It's more intense, a look he has only shown me. I slip my hands onto his stomach through his wet t-shirt. He is so solid everywhere, oh my god. My line of sight follows my hands as they move to his chest, then to his shoulders, soon to find their place laced behind his neck. My eyes land back onto his lips as I go on to the tip of my toes to claim them.

His lips make a returning gesture as he leans down into me. It is a long kiss of just our lips touching, yet, it was so much more. I poured my heart into that small amount of contact as our lips slowly pull apart. He looks at me with half-lidded eyes and a goofy grin. I barely notice the chill of the air, or how wet my clothes are, or how we are in an empty parking lot at night.

"I h-had no idea y-you were such an r-romantic mister longlegs." I tell him with a smile that refuses to leave. He chuckles at my sudden remark and kisses me again.

"Only for you babe." He tells me before leading me to the passenger side of the car. He opens the door for me like usual and I get in with no protest. He just called me babe. _Craig Tucker_ , _my boyfriend_ , just called me babe. As I contemplate how this is the best day of my life, Craig begins to drive away from the location of the event.

"When we went to that party, you said you like Blackbear. I also like him, and IDFC is how I feel, sort of. I am bad at emotions but I hope that got it across." He tells me while being flustered. I grip the hand that is placed on the gear shift.

"Thank you." I tell him and he continues to drive. We sit in the car in comfortable silence as our thumbs continuously graze over another. Our hand-playing session is brought to a stop when his car did the same. We were at his apartment now, this probably means I am going to be staying the night. So, I grab my stuff before we separate and regroup at the trunk of his car. His car beeps to assure him that it has been locked. Just as soon as everything was in place, his fingers lace with mine in unison as we walk to his home.

It doesn't take long till we approach his door but, he stops suddenly. "Go straight to the bathroom. Take off your clothes and take a warm shower. I'll bring you a towel and something to wear. Ignore Token and Clyde." He tells me with a serious look. I nod without question, but his warning was in vain. The door abruptly opens to Clyde and Token, both wearing smiles that can compete against my own. They look like parents, but there is something very mischievous behind the look on their face.

Nothing is said as we make our way into the living room and they just… continue to smile? Instead of ignoring them like Craig is, I just stare right back at them. They just smile more, is that possible? Are they going to kill me? My soon to be over-anxious thoughts are interrupted by Craig.

"He said yes. Can you guys stop being fucking creepy." He growls out at them. They both break the disturbing façade and sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god." Clyde says. "I knew you would, but if you got too overwhelmed, you would have broken our little Craig's heart." He tells me while he wipes away a fake tear. I know they are just picking on Craig but you can hear the sincerity in his words. I wonder what Craig has told them, how long has he felt this way?

"Why the fuck are you wet." Token interrupts. Craig groans and flips him off with an icy glare. Token shoots one right back at him. "Don't you treat your mother like that." He tells him.

"Yeah. What makes you think you can treat your mother like that." Clyde intervenes. Craig overdramatically groans and heads to his room. I watch him walk away till Clyde grabs one of my hands into both of his. I turn to face him to question the sudden physical contact.

"If he does anything at all, we will beat him up." Clyde tells me with utmost confidence.

"Neither of you can take me on. I can bench more than both of you." Craig says as he hands me a towel, shorts, and a t-shirt. Sadly that isn't the first thing I noticed, it was his new attire. He is wearing a muscle tank and some basketball shorts. I believe him 100% right now with those god damn arms. I reach out to them to feel up the muscular appendages. His body totally exceeds my expectations, I'm in heaven. Craig's hand gently takes my own and guides me to the bathroom.

"I don't want you to get sick. Take a shower and get dressed, ok?" I smile up at him and peck him on the lips. He smiles back at me and heads over to the other two of our little gang. I close the door and begin to peel off my soggy clothes. I feel the air breach my skin, which brings a chill to my body. I begin to turn on the warm water faster than anticipated.

The warm water caresses my body, taming my blonde hair and allowing me to relax from the steam. Craig Tucker is my boyfriend now. I actually can't believe this. I begin to chuckle which turns into an excited squeal. I dance around in a small circle as the water continues to surround my person. I have to tell Kenny and Wendy! She is going to be so happy for me. I have to tell them first thing in the morning, I think as I grab the shampoo.

Dressed and clean, I walk out of the steam filled room to greet the others. When I walked out I see them fighting as usual. I make my way to Craig and claim the spot next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and lean into him, he responds to me by wrapping his arm around me.

"Clyde, you are so full of shit." Token says to an upset Clyde.

"I think it is believable that I fucked all the girls from our 5th-grade class." He defends.

"There is no way in hell you could ever sleep with Nichole. We dated all of middle school and high school." Token retorts. Clyde shrugs with a cocky smile taking over his features.

"Sorry you had to find out this way, Toke." Those were his last words before Token takes one of the throw pillows and covers Clyde's face. He ends up pushing Token away before any real damage was done.

"I'm kidding dude!" Clyde admits to his lie. Token throws the pillow at his face which was Craig's cue to end this endeavor.

"I'm going to shower now." He announces flatly. He proceeds to make his way to the bathroom, leaving me alone with, them.

Clyde jumps off the couch and replaces Craig next to me the moment the sound of running water is heard. He embraces me in his arms way to tightly.

"I always thought you had the hots for Craig since we were kids." He says after releasing me from his grasp. I can feel embarrassment overtake me as I nod. In the awkward moment I stand up in front of them, not wanting to take part in this conversation.

"I-I'm going to go to s-sleep. N-night." I tell them before I make my way to Craig's room. They both return the saying and I close the bedroom door. I throw myself onto the queen size bed right after. I soon become engulfed in Craig's sent that lulls me to sleep with a smile on my face. Please don't let this day be a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes Yes. I know. I will try harder. But, I have two chapters for you, kind of as one chapter. I also want to say holy shit, I never expected this fic to get over 15 on anything tbh. It actually makes me so god damn happy thank you so much. If you guys ever want to get interactive with me, my Tumblr is the same as my username on here. Also, next chapter will be from another character's point of view, I want you guys to guess who.**

 **Thank you so much and enjoy!**

 **Past Craigs POV:**

I hate people. Adults, kids, any kind of human life form, I could care less about. So that is why I try to avoid any kind of interactions with them. Yet, I allowed myself to get dragged into fighting the kid with the coffee addiction. The most annoying thing to come out of this situation is that my parents are pissed, the only emotion I believe they can feel. Probably the reason why I only have the emotion of not-giving-a-fuck. But the almighty Craig Tucker got fooled into fighting the kid whose parents haven't even visited their injured son in the hospital. Weak.

That does not mean I have sympathy for the kid, he beat the shit out of me.

"Rrrraa-AGH!" oh yes, a common noise that escapes the tiny blonde. Usually, it wouldn't make me lose control of my emotions, but this kid is making me lose control of my emotions.

The combination of bruising and irritation throbs at the right side of my head, causing me to tightly shut my eyes. I try to ignore him but the pressure in my head becomes too much to handle. Wow, sounds like something he would say to be honest.

"What." I snap at him with pointed eyes. He shifts in my direction with his own wide, one twitching with a look of panic. I can see it clearly since the beds are only separated by a few inches. For some reason, the throbbing stops for a moment during the eye contact. The orbs in his skull look like marbles, like planets, having their own atmosphere and gravitational pull. He looks hesitant to answer what he assumes is a question.

"Do you believe in a-aliens!?" he manages to spit out, fast with a slight stutter. I see them on the old TV in the corner, playing Ancient Aliens or something. Oh, that explains the tremors and paranoia. Everyone knows Tweek Tweak believes his own shadow is out to get him.

"Yeah." I respond flatly. I expected to see an increase in panic but instead see his shoulders lower.

"Really!?" enthusiastic and absent of any distress. I reluctantly nodded, confused by this new attitude. He lets out a relieved sigh and fully faces me on the hospital bed.

"Everyone says I'm insane! My m-mom says aliens are not real and I j-just have an overactive imagination!" he explains with hand gestures to emphasize his point. Instead of just ignoring him like I usually would, I continue in the dialog exchange.

"Anyone who says aliens are not real is dumb." I tell him matter-of-factly. He smiles at me like I am the first person who hasn't called him crazy.

"I'm an astronaut." I tell him to back up my explanation. His face brightens like I could help him win a trial in court. Which, I probably could, just saying.

"Have you met any?" he asks. I try to think back to all the times I have played astronaut and the encounters I had with extraterrestrial beings.

"Yeah. It was a female. Looked like the baby of a gremlin and a human. The intruder's name was Tricia." I tell him with a disgusted face. He laughs at me, realizing I am not a real astronaut. Yet he continues the conversation like he doesn't know.

"That's amazing dude! Have you b-been to the stars?" he asks.

"Yeah. I have a ton of those glow-in-the-dark ones that stick on my ceiling in constellations. It is pretty cool, and I use my red racer bed is my spaceship." I explain, pride dripping from my words as I describe how cool my room is.

"You have to take me to space, man!" I nod in agreement, spaceman Craig always helps civilians learn more about space. While I mentally pat myself on the back I hear him ask me another question. "What is your favorite season of red racer?" Well, that's an easy one.

"All of them." I tell him, no hesitation. What kind of question is that? Every episode is a work of art. He smiles again and nods.

"I like the episode w-when they introduce his brother. It made for g-great character development." I perk up and enthusiastically nod.

"It was like, one of the best decisions they made." I agreed. Why have we never spoken to each other before? He is so cool when you talk to him. His tremors stop and the weird distressed noises cease into a stutter. I beat up probably the only cool kid in South Park, Clyde says that Red Racers brother is an unnecessary character. That they should have made it a hot sister which would do nothing to the god damn storyline, Clyde. Or Token saying that the stars on my ceiling make it hard for him to sleep, ignoring the amount of effort I put into setting up those damn stars. Then I think about the fucking shitheads that got us into this mess.

"I hate those assholes." I abruptly announce. "They did all this shit for their own entertainment." Tweek looks at me puzzled but is then taken by the realization, or maybe he forgot about them for a second.

"Th-those assholes." He mutters under his breath. He turns his attention back to me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm really s-sorry for all of this. I never let th-them to talk me into a-anything, fighting being the l-last thing I want to do!" he tells me. "I-I just didn't want you t-to think I was chicken…" is the next thing he says, much softer, but I still hear it clearly.

"Me too. I never thought you were a chicken, though." I say back. He perks up then suddenly reaches for the crayons and paper the hospital supplied us with. He puts the materials on a food tray and covers the empty gap between us. I watch as he begins to draw something till my attention span depletes and I focus back on my thoughts.

I lean my head back, nothing those dickheads said was true, so I am in the hospital for a fight I didn't even want to be in. All because of, probably, some kind of bet they put on us. That sounds like something those pieces of shit would do.

"GAH!"

From the small amount of time that I have been enclosed with him, I learned that means he has something on his mind he doesn't know how to say. It snaps me out of the anger that was beginning to bubble. I turn to hear what he has to say, yet the usual sight of the blond is replaced with a drawing of what seems to be me, Tweek, and an alien. We are both wearing space helmets with big stars filling the background. He blinks at me, waiting for my approval. With our close proximity, and my abnormally long arm span for my age, I reach my hand into his golden hair. Entangling my fingers to mess up the already unruly locks. He flinched at first but slowly leans into my touch.

His trembling stops for the moment while his eyes close, like a Guinee pig. "That's really cool." I tell him while I retract my hand. His eyes open with sparkles overtaking them, a sign of pure happiness. Cute. Just like Stripe.

"Do you like Guinee pigs?" I impulsively ask. What a one track mind I have, that's usually what my mom says it is. He nods his head rapidly and puts another piece of paper down on the table tray. I watch as his crayons scribble away till it resembles the image of the fuzzy little creature I brought up. But it is not just any fuzzy little creature, it is MY fuzzy little creature.

"Is that stripe?" I clarify with an inflection in my voice. He nods again this time with red creeping up his cheeks.

"Y-you brought him to s-school a few times." He tells me with a smile. I can't help but be surprised, I never thought that Tweek paid attention to anything besides his own thoughts. I take the orange crayon off the table and draw a small carrot at the bottom of the page.

"He likes carrots, they're his favorite." I tell him in the way my mom talks about my sister in dresses. Tweek smiles and takes out another piece of paper. He begins to draw Red Racer, but instead, it's me inside of the costume. I pick up another crayon and start drawing Tweek as Red Racers brother.

We spend the rest of the day doodling and talking about everything to us but probably nothing to others. The fun came to a stop when the nurse gave us our medicine and turned out the lights. It was bedtime for the whole hospital. The moon was illuminating through the small window, the only light being produced through the room. After about ten minutes of silents, Tweek begins mumbling to himself. I decide if I do not take action right now, I won't get any god damn sleep.

"Tweek"

"GAH NOOOO!" he exclaims shaking his bed.

"Calm down." I tell him and he just whimpers in response. "What's wrong?" I turn on my side and face him. He sits up.

"The underpants gnomes!" He yells. "They will get me!" his fingers grab his hair and begin to tug. I sigh, adjusting myself to move the small tray so it is not between us. I scoot over to the opposite side of the bed and open up my blanket. A gesture I was sure he would understand but the moonlight proved me wrong by exposing his confusion. I just sigh again.

"Come here. They can't get you in here." I see him try to rationalize it in his head, but hesitantly, he gives in. He slowly climbs into the bed with me. Careful, so that he does not push his bed away or fall. I wrap my arm and the blanket around him, safely securing him in my bed. His tremors begin to subside with even breaths. His hands grab gently at my arm rather than his hair, making a small part of me relieved.

"Better?" I ask him as I adjust my body to fit with his. I can't help but think that his tiny stature fits like a puzzle piece with my own, abnormally large body. The tenseness that is Tweek slowly unravels as all signs of anxiety fade into the dimly lit room.

"Mhmm." Is all he responds with, a tired confirmation. I take the hand that is not wrapped around him and put it in his hair. So soft, so cute.

"This shitty situation turned out to be the most fun I have had." I add sleepily as Tweek's grip slightly tightens in response. A sign that he feels the same. While we fall asleep, I feel a smile tug on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Past Tweeks Pov:**

The chains of the swing squeak under my weight as I allow myself to slowly sway back and forward. I'm staring at Stan Marsh, a boy with black hair and blue eyes. A red and blue poof ball that instead of yellow and blue chullo. Lighter skin, smaller build, less intimidating, but he is a lot like Craig. A leader, has friends, has black hair and blue eyes. Why the fuck am I stuck on his black hair and blue eyes!

"Grrraaa-AGHHH!" I involuntarily let out while my hands shoot up into my hair. I pull hard on the strands with the hope it would release some of the tension. The only thing that seemed to calm me was the hands and voice of a certain noirette. My eyes shift from Stan to another group of boy's standing a few feet away. Craig is one of them, with blank eyes and a bored expression. I do not know why, but I stand up and proceed to make my way to Craig's location. Soon an action I regret as their conversation is within earshot.

"You kicked his ass Craig!" Clyde exclaims, the subject of the conversation being about yours truly. Only a few days after being discharged from the hospital people continue their chatter on the undecided victor.

"I mean, he fucked you up pretty good too." He states. Craig snarls at him from the ground before his eyes meet with mine. His features soften while he stands up and breaks eye contact briefly to punch Clyde hard in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up." He orders before he continues to walk over to ME. The tall boy stands in front of ME, the heat radiating off my face as he says a simple greeting to ME. It drowns out the sound of Clyde crying and Token attempting to calm him down.

"H-Hello." I manage to get out. He can see that I am flustered so he grabs my hand that looks so small in his. He starts to write words into my palm.

S-o-r-r-y

C-l-y-d-e

I-s

A

D-i-c-k

I chuckle as I put together the letters into words, understanding the message he wrote. The twitching and shivering that I had a moment ago vanished once Craig breached my bubble. Black hair, blue eyes, a leader, intimidating, my center. Tall, handsome, kind, gentle, strong, nothing like Stan Marsh.

"Hang out with me. And also, like, the rest of them too." He tells me with my hand still engulfed in his. I nod even though my concentration is mainly on my absent tremors and the warmth seeping from Craig's touch. He leads me back to the area where Clyde is pouting with tears welling in his eyes. The moment Craig's feet stop dragging against the ground, he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"You say anything about Tweek, I'll break your arm." Craig aggressively tells Clyde in a flat voice. My now empty hand travels to his coat, trying to replace the absence of his hand. Why do I crave his touch so badly? I don't understand why, but I do know that I like the way it feels when he's next to me.

We both sit down on the ground, Craig's arm still slung over me, pulling me close. The other two follow our movements, one still pouting and the other with a strange look on his face. That face belongs to Token Black. He looks like he is analyzing the situation that is being presented to him. With a moment of hesitation, he decides to speak.

"What's with all the physical contact?" this question grabs the attention of the other two including myself. Craig just shrugs which Token seems satisfied with. Even Clyde leaves it alone and changes the subject. I am still curious though, Craig is never this touchy, I can't believe I never noticed it before. Is it because he wants to strangle me and he has to get close to me first!? Oh god! My panic becomes apparent but instead of ignoring me like most do, Craig plays with my hair. The hand attached to the arm over my shoulder massages pressure into the back of my scalp.

If he wanted to kill me he would have done it already, I think to myself. Token takes this into consideration on his analysis and puts it into the back of his mind. I look at Clyde who is smiling at us, seeming unusually happy with our contact.

"When did this happen Craig." It was supposed to be a question but came out more as a demand.

"Hospital." Craig responds flatly. Clyde just scoots over till he is sitting next to me, my eye is on him but he still makes me nervous. To prove my point he grabs ahold of my hand, interlacing our fingers. I let out a squeak of the new and unfamiliar contact. His thumb glides over one of my knuckles while Craig glares at him.

"Your knuckles are still bruised, do they hurt?" Clyde asks in a concerned manner. My thoughts run rapid, I'm not used to this. People caring and touching me, its unfamiliar territory. I like it though.

I nod, knowing he was waiting for a response. Before I can register what is happening, Clyde leads my limp hand to his lips. He presses a kiss against the bruised flesh and winks at me. My face heats up, Token snorts, and Craig lunges at Clyde, tackling him to the ground.

"I swear to god Clyde!" Craig yells with a hold on the brunets head. Clyde just laughs and it draws the attention of another tall, but blonde, boy. Kenny McCormick replaces Craig's presence next to me and laughs.

"How does it feel to be fought over princess?" his voice is muffled but I can still make out the remark. I pout at him.

"D-don't call me th-that." He holds his hands up in defense as an apology.

"Bet its better than fighting Craig." Is the next thing out of that mouth. I glare at him, one I rarely use but he's getting on my nerves.

"Don't be that way." He says while he pulls his hood down, exposing the face of a really cute boy. "I am very sorry." He flashes me an award-winning smile. Granted a few teeth were missing but it would make any girls heart melt. But I am not a girl, so I stick my tongue out at him.

The smirk is knocked off of his face by Craig's foot, firmly planted on Kenny.

"Fuck. Off. McCormick." he rubs Kenny's face deeper into the earth below them. I grab the assaulters hand and drag him back down to my side. I hold his larger hand in both my small ones, slightly trembling. Craig stops focusing on anyone else and channels it towards me. Because of this an "aww" leaves both Clyde and Kenny. Both covered in dirt and probably what will be bruises later.

We both send sharp glares, but they both decide to forget the furry Craig just unleashed onto them. Even though I have ADHD, they have the attention span of a dog. Token, however, does not. He scoots himself close enough that only Craig can hear him. Whatever Token whispers to him seem to remove any feeling that Craig was holding onto.

The black boy sends me a polite smile and holds out his hand. I try to hide behind Craig but it doesn't seem to work, his hand is still there. Craig looks at me and motions his head to the hand. I guess it's safe so I nod at the confirmation. I grasp his hand to complete the greeting gesture with two large shakes from the other.

"Hi, I'm Token Black. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." I give him a weak smile.

"Y-yeah, same here. I-I'm Tweek Tweak." he elbows Craig playfully.

"Sorry, this guy has a short temper and a killer right hook. If any of these two give you trouble, I'll take care of it." Craig scoffs at me but it allows me to show him a genuine smile.

"Th-thank you." Is all I get out till we get interrupted again, by the blonde with a footprint across his face.

"You see here my good man Clyde." He drawls out, sneaking his arm around me again. Not only making contact with me but Craig as well. Craig doesn't like that. He lets out almost a growling noise that only I heard.

"As long as they are cute, nothing matters. Gender is just a barrier that most do not cross." He reasons without context. Before I can push him away or Craig attacks him, the bell rings to end recess and the conversation. The groans of children have heard throughout the playground to which a teacher yells "Get back to class."

Craig picks himself up angrily from the ground and reaches out his hand to me. I take the offer to help me up by grabbing the stoic boy's hand. He lifts me from my place but continues to keep his hold on me while we walk. The rest of the world becomes a blur as I watch the tall Craig Tucker lead me back to the school. Children's voices become muffled while blue fills my vision and only one thought enters my usually over-erratic mind:

"Thank god for those idiots."


End file.
